Mesa para tres
by Noe Lledo
Summary: ¿Quién le iba a decir a Artie que el hecho de que el baño de minusválidos esté siempre en el baño de las chicas no es algo tan malo? Con 26 años y una carrera fructífera por delante, un reencuentro con alguien de su pasado cambiará su vida por completo.
1. El valor de decir las cosas a la cara

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic aunque haya escrito ya varias historias anteriormente. Quizá os parezca extraña conforme vayan pasando los capítulos, pero es una historia fuera de lo común ya que pocas parejas de las que habrán en ella son las habituales que se pueden ver en Glee. Por lo que mantened la mente abierta, esa es la clave del éxito. :P_

_Espero que os guste mucho y me sigáis en los próximos capítulos._

_Tengo que dar las gracias a Esther, Tami, Azuki y Syl por aportar cada una su granito de arena. Si no es inspirándome, es animándome, sino corrigiéndome o ayudándome con los títulos. Gracias a las cuatro._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni los personajes que utilizo en esta historia me pertenecen, bueno, quizá alguno, pero tampoco tiene tanto mérito.<strong>

* * *

><p>Un nuevo cartel colgaba del tablón de anuncios del instituto, de nuevo lo suficientemente alto como para no leerlo. La voz de Tina pronunció las palabras Glee Club casi sin tartamudear. "¿Eso que es?" Pensó Artie observando que en el papel había una estrella dorada al lado de un nombre. Tina, que se encontraba detrás de él cogiendo su silla de ruedas y que ya había leído lo que ponía en el papel, le explicó a Artie.<p>

- E-e-es un c-c- coro escolar.

Artie giró la cara y miró a Tina por encima de su propio hombro, curioso, incluso se podía decir que sus ojos denotaban ilusión e intriga por el asunto, al igual que los de ella.

Tina y él se conocían desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, iban juntos al colegio, jugaban juntos en el parque, pero nunca su amistad había sido tan fuerte como cuando entraron al instituto y empezaron a compartir las horas del día que allí pasaban.

Ella era muy tímida y cuando empezaron el instituto aquello se agravó, provocando que tartamudeara cada vez que intentaba hablar con alguien. A veces, estando con él a solas el síntoma no era tan latente, pero otras, como cuando estaban en clase o con otros chicos en el comedor, no podía evitar hacerlo.

Mucha gente pensaba que eran pareja, siempre iban juntos a todos los sitios, lo compartían todo, momentos inolvidables en clase y fuera de ellas, largas tardes en la biblioteca estudiando y ayudándose mutuamente, o simplemente en el parque tomando el sol y escuchando música. Almorzaban cada día juntos y se contaban absolutamente todo, sus experiencias y secretos. Y por supuesto, los dos sabían que uno de sus mayores hobbies y pasiones era la música y cantar, y ambos se apoyaban en ese sueño que según ellos era totalmente inalcanzable.

Artie sonrió, adivinando lo que en ese momento estaba pensando Tina.

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó pícaramente.

Y sin contestar a la pregunta que Artie le había formulado, Tina se adelantó y escribió con pulso tembloroso, a causa de los nervios, los nombres de ambos en la lista, justo debajo de una chica llamada Rachel Berry que había firmado con una estrella dorada.

- He-e-e-cho. Qui-quizá esto n-nos ayude a-a ser ma-más populares. ¿No crees?

Artie sonrió ante esa posibilidad, soñaba con eso desde que entraron al instituto y el único motivo, ella, Quinn Fabray, la jefa de animadoras, la más popular y guapa del instituto, la misma que se acercaba de frente a ellos con sus manos en la cadera y con pose de superioridad, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia su próxima clase. Artie se quedó mirándola y en cuanto la rubia llegó a la altura de ellos, alzó la mano para saludarla, mano que se quedó alzada hasta que Quinn pasó por su lado sin hacerles caso, sin ninguna mirada, ni siquiera de desprecio. _"Si hubiésemos caminado unos centímetros a la izquierda Tina y ella se hubiesen chocado y Quinn igualmente hubiese seguido su camino"_ Pensó Artie sin pronunciar palabra mientras apoyaba de nuevo su mano en su regazo y agachaba la cabeza.

- A-a-artie, nunc-c-ca serán para noso-tr-tros. Mira Mike Chang. Él es jug-g-gador de fútbol. Nunca s-se fijari-ia en alg-gui-guien como yo.

Tenía que reconocer que a veces le exasperaba esperar a que Tina terminara sus frases, sobre todo cuando decía esas cosas tan pesimistas, aunque en el fondo, sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Ellos nunca estarían a la altura de estar con gente como Quinn o Mike, como si Artie y Tina fueran unos apestados, como si no tuvieran el mismo derecho a amar que todos los demás, el mismo que los populares, el mismo que cualquier persona de cualquier edad y sexo. Algún día conseguirían su sueño, y no sólo pensaba en su sueño de cantar y bailar, sino en el que ambos tenían de ser amados y encontrar a esa persona con la que compartir su vida.

Suspiró profundamente rodando sus ojos.

- No importa, estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me tenga en cuenta.

_"¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar que alguien como ella lo haría?"_

Siguieron su camino hacia la clase mientras Tina empujaba la silla de Artie como ya era costumbre, sin poder dejar de preguntarse qué les depararía ese nuevo club.

* * *

><p>Artie Abrams, 26 años, licenciado con honores en dirección cinematográfica por la prestigiosa Universidad Californiana de Los Ángeles.<p>

- Vaya, tiene varios premios por algunos cortos y videoclips que ha dirigido.

- Y producido.- Dijo el relaciones públicas.

- Este es nuestro chico. Necesitamos a jóvenes como él que aporten algo nuevo al proyecto.- El director de la obra cogió el teléfono y no dudó en marcar el número que en el currículo del joven talentoso figuraba.

Artie se sentía totalmente extraño en aquella ciudad, después de vivir siete años en la ciudad de Los Ángeles pensaba que no sería para tanto, pero sí lo era, Nueva York era totalmente diferente, era una ciudad mágica, distinta, algo difícil de explicar, donde parecía que todos los sueños se podían hacer realidad, donde podías encontrar en cada esquina alguien con quien compartirlos. Siempre había soñado con triunfar en Nueva York, y allí estaba, tan solo al comienzo de un largo camino.

Tenía miedo de haber dejado Los Ángeles después de tantos éxitos en aquella ciudad para nada, para no conseguir sus metas, para no conseguir siquiera un trabajo. Pero no se arrepentía, estaba haciendo lo posible para que las mejores compañías de cine y de teatro en Nueva York lo conocieran, y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Arrastraba su silla en dirección al Empire State, mientras intentaba que ninguna de las personas que andaban por las estresadas calles de Manhattan chocara contra él. ¿No debía ser al revés? Pensaba cuando de repente notó vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Por la hora que era estaba seguro que sería su madre, la cual lo llamaba cada día para preguntarle cómo le iba todo, pero al fijarse en el número, pudo ver que éste no era conocido.

Antes de apretar el botón verde para coger la llamada carraspeó un poco, llevaba desde el desayuno sin hablar con nadie y las únicas palabras que había pronunciado habían sido "Un café con leche y un donuts por favor", no quería que su voz sonase mal al intentar hablar por segunda vez en el día.

- ¿Diga?- Contestó nervioso el muchacho.

- ¿Señor Abrams?

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién pregunta?

- Somos de la compañía de teatro musical "M&M" – Artie casi soltó una risita, recordaba aquella compañía, había dejado su currículum hacía una semana y le había producido la misma risa al leer el nombre de ésta, que en ese mismo momento al escucharlo. Desde luego el nombre no era el más adecuado pero era un tema serio y no se podía permitir reírse en ese momento.

- Oh, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – Consiguió pronunciar Artie después de tragarse la risa.

- Verá, estamos comenzando con un nuevo proyecto y vimos su currículo. Nos encantaría tenerlo en nuestra plantilla para un nuevo musical que si llega a buen puerto estamos seguros de que se representará en los mejor teatros de Broadway. ¿Estaría usted interesado?

En aquél momento, lo que tuvo que contener Artie, no fue precisamente la risa, sino las ganas de chillar de la emoción y corretear por todas partes con su silla.

- Por supuesto. Dígame hora y día y estaré allí sin falta.

- Pues nos encantaría que viniese mañana para visionar alguno de sus cortos y videoclips y hablar del contrato, de las condiciones de trabajo, y de todas las dudas que podamos tener cualquiera de las dos partes. ¿A las nueve le vendría bien señor Abrams?

- A las nueve estaré allí señor. Muchas gracias por la llamada.

- A usted, hasta mañana entonces.- Colgó el director del musical.

Artie miró el móvil ilusionado por la gran noticia y se dio cuenta de que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de su madre, que había sido tan puntual como siempre. No dudó en darle al botón de rellamada para hablar con ella, necesitaba que supiera que ya había conseguido trabajo y que iba a ir todo bien.

- Ai, hijo, no me vuelvas a dar este susto nunca más. ¿Qué estabas haciendo que no me lo cogías? Ya pensaba que te habían hecho algo. – Dijo la madre de Artie en cuanto descolgó el teléfono.

- Hola mamá. ¿Cómo estás?- Pronunció irónicamente Artie- Tranquila mamá, estaba hablando con una compañía de teatro musical que se ha interesado en mí, mañana tengo que ir a hacer una especie de entrevista, pero al parecer estaban bastante interesados. ¿Qué te parece? – Ya se escuchaba a su madre gritar de la emoción al otro lado del aparato.- ¡Ya tengo trabajo!

- ¡Artie! Eso es fantástico, me alegro muchísimo.

- ¿Qué es fantástico mamá? - Dijo otra voz que sonaba bastante débil.

- ¿Esa es Eve? – preguntó asustado Artie.

- Tu hermano ha conseguido trabajo en Nueva York. – Le dijo la madre mientras la chica le robaba el móvil y se lo ponía en la oreja para hablar con su hermano.

- Vaya Artie, ¿tan pronto? Claro, de algo tenía que servir tener pinta de empollón.

- Calla Eve, me llamaron por mi gran currículum. ¿Vale? – Dijo con un tono divertido, él y su hermana siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y aunque a veces se picaban mutuamente con aquel tipo de bromas, sabían que se querían y que se tenían para lo que fuera necesario.- Vamos a ver, pequeña, ¿qué haces en casa? ¿No deberías estar en el instituto?

- Ya, claro – Rió. – Pues estoy enferma, ¿no lo notas? – Empezó a toser, una tos claramente falsa. – Y no me llames pequeña, sabes que lo odio, tengo ya catorce años, no me puedes decir eso. – Se escuchó reír desde el otro lado al chico, que se había quedado parado en una esquina intentando no molestar a nadie.

- Eve… sé que mamá está ahí delante pero a mí no me mientes. Mañana te llamaré sólo a ti para que hablemos y me cuentes qué ha pasado ¿vale? Pero si no vas al instituto, no lo haré. ¿Queda claro? Y yo me entero de todo.– Su hermano la conocía demasiado bien. Eve resopló.

- Queda claro hermano. Te paso a mamá que está aquí desesperada. Hasta mañana, y suerte "pequeño". – Remarcó la última palabra y le pasó el aparato a su madre, saliendo de la cocina y yendo de nuevo a su cuarto.

- Hijo, ¿a qué hora tienes que ir a esa entrevista?

- A las nueve mamá.- Respondió

- Bien, cuando salgas me llamas, que no se te olvide. - Su madre pronunció aquellas palabras como una orden.

- Claro, tranquila, no se me olvida, necesitaré compartir con alguien la noticia, sea mala o buena. Mamá… - Llamó la atención de su madre.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué le pasa a Eve?

- ¿Qué le pasa? Cariño, está enferma.

- Oh, ¡vamos!. Nunca has sido tan tonta mamá, cuando yo me hacía el enfermo me las pillabas al vuelo. ¿Porqué a ella no se las pillas? ¿Es mejor actriz que yo? – No pudo evitar reír.

- Artie… le vino el periodo por primera vez. No quería que te lo dijera, le daba vergüenza. No quería dejar de ser tu pequeña, a pesar de que siempre te diga lo contrario. No le digas que te lo dije.

Artie se quedó totalmente paralizado, no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar respecto a eso.

- ¿Hijo? ¿Artie? – Los gritos de su madre le hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos.

- Mamá… ¿tantos años han pasado? ¿Cómo se ha hecho tan mayor?

- Ley de vida cariño. Mírate a ti, labrándote una vida, solo, en una gran ciudad… - A su madre se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- ¿Quién hubiese dicho hace casi veinte años que ibas a poder bastártelas por ti solo?

El chico sabía de qué hablaba su madre, del accidente, de su condición, de su silla de ruedas, ella siempre le había apoyado, pero las posibilidades de que él saliera adelante solo eran prácticamente nulas, y por ello, estaba más que orgulloso de haber conseguido lo que había conseguido.

- Mamá... Ya está. Todo está bien. Por cierto. ¿Y papá? .- Cambió de tema, sabía que su madre estaba apunto de llorar y no quería que lo hiciera de nuevo por el mismo tema de siempre.

- Trabajando como siempre cariño, luego te llamará para hablar contigo.

- Está bien, espero la llamada. Mamá, me voy a ver el Empire State. Ojalá estuvierais aquí para verlo conmigo. ¿Vendréis a visitarme alguna vez no?

- Claro, no lo dudes. – Dijo su madre limpiándose una lágrima que se le acababa de escapar. – Hasta mañana cielo.

- Hasta mañana mami. – Le mandó un beso y colgó. No podía soportar escuchar a su madre de esa manera, lamentándose una y otra vez por lo que había pasado hacía ya tanto tiempo. Él estaba bien y estaba haciendo su vida, eso era lo importante ahora.

* * *

><p>Artie se encontraba perdido por los grandes pasillos del edificio donde lo habían citado. Estaba buscando un baño en el que pudiera entrar por la puerta, pero tuvo que bajar hasta la planta diez, dedicada a oficinas de empresas de casting, para encontrar uno adaptado a discapacitados. <em>"¿De mujeres? ¿Por qué ponían siempre los baños para minusválidos en el de mujeres?"<em> Pensó Artie cuando vio el símbolo femenino colgado en la puerta al lado del de minusválidos. Rodó los ojos justo antes de entrar con cuidado. Miró hacia los lados observando que no había nadie y entonces entró con total seguridad.

Artie se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo mientras pasaba. _"Espera, ¿me puedo ver?"_ Se quedó extrañado. Había un lavabo más bajo que los demás, eso era un gran detalle que todos los demás edificios pasaban por alto.

Una vez entró al baño en el que había unas barras laterales para su ayuda, pudo notar que no estaba solo, en el compartimento de al lado se escucharon unos ruidos, una chica que cogía papel higiénico y se limpiaba la nariz. Artie se apresuró para salir de allí, no quería incomodar a nadie, y sobre todo, incomodarse a él mismo en cuanto lo vieran allí, en el baño de mujeres. Pero en cuanto salió del aseo, la chica que estaba allí comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Artie apurado miró para todos lados. _"¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ Quiso salir de allí rápidamente, pero no podía dejar a alguien llorando de esa manera, y sola. ¿Y si le pasaba algo realmente grave? ¿Y si le podía ayudar? Cogió un rollo de papel higiénico que se encontraba encima del lavabo y se agachó para pasárselo a la chica por debajo de la puerta de su baño.

- Emm… Hola… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el muchacho bastante preocupado.

La chica se asustó al ver aparecer de repente una mano por debajo de la puerta y además, la voz de un hombre al otro lado de ella.

- Oh, pensaba que ya te habías ido. Gracias. – Cogió el papel y lo posó sobre sus piernas. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que es el baño de las chicas?

- Claro que lo sé, ¿no sabes tú que también es el baño de minusválidos? – Dijo quizá demasiado a la defensiva.

- Ah… esto… perdona. – Volvió a sonarse con el papel que tenía en las manos y se limpió las lágrimas que le caían por la cara.

- ¿Una mala entrevista? ¿Un mal casting? ¿Un mal día? – Quiso remendar la brusquedad de antes, preguntándole esta vez de manera suave, la chica estaba mal y él sólo había hecho más que estropearlo.

- No… no es nada… gracias por preocuparte. – No le diría sus secretos más íntimos a un total desconocido en el baño de señoras. No lo haría, aunque lo estaba deseando. Se echó a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente.

- Oh, vamos, desahógate, no me vas a ver nunca más en la vida, de hecho, ni siquiera me vas a ver ahora si no quieres. – Rió Artie intentando que la chica soltara lo que llevaba dentro.

En realidad, el muchacho tenía razón, sería una gran terapia y nunca más lo volvería a ver así que no tendría que preocuparse por lo que pensara de ella. Suspiró profundamente y cogió aire, intentando soltar todo el rollo de golpe y rápido para no aburrir al chico demasiado, suficiente había hecho preocupándose por ella.

- Primero, me acaban de despedir, segundo, había quedado con mi prometido en que me recogiera pero como me han despedido, le dije que no lo hiciera. Le mandé un mensaje para que no viniera y él se puso hecho una fiera. Se enfadó y me dijo que si no quería verlo ahora que no lo buscara en todo el día, que sólo lo quiero cuando a mí me viene bien. Y eso es mentira. Lo peor es que no es la primera discusión así, por tonterías. Lo noto extraño, distante, sé que no me quiere como antes, pero yo lo amo con locura. – Dijo las últimas palabras entre sollozos.

- Wow… - No sabía qué decir, aquellas situaciones entre parejas eran complicadas y alguien de fuera no debía meterse en ellas. - ¿Por mensajes de texto? ¿En serio? – _"Eso era de cobardes"._ Aquél pensamiento le hizo recordar algo.- Como una buena amiga mía decía, el móvil es para personas que no tienen el valor de decir las cosas a la cara, así que… no vale la pena ponerse así por ello.

La chica se irguió en su asiento.

- ¿Artie?

- Sí… - Se quedó sorprendido, ¿De qué lo conocía? Entonces se percató de lo que estaba pasando. Ella se había dado cuenta al decir aquella frase de quién era él, así que, no podía ser otra persona que ella, la misma que le dijo aquello años atrás.- ¿Tina?

* * *

><p>Primer día de instituto, Artie estaba deseando que llegara el descanso para poder ver a Tina, hasta entonces no habían coincidido en ninguna clase, cosa bastante extraña ya que casi siempre escogían las mismas para estar juntos. Llevaba el último mes de vacaciones sin verla, la chica se había ido a un campamento para niños chinos que organizaba una familia conocida de la suya. Su madre les había dicho que ella participaría, por lo que no pudo decir que no, le había puesto en un compromiso muy grande.<p>

Antes de llegar al comedor, donde esperaría a su chica, escuchó a Brittany y Santana hablar en su casillero.

- Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

- ¿Son hermanos? -. Contestó confusa Brittany.

- No Brittany, quiero decir, que los dos son chinos, y seguro que se han liado por eso.

Artie las miró mientras pasaba por su lado, extrañado, ¿qué dos personas chinas conocía en el instituto a parte de Tina y de Mike? Entonces, Santana advirtió que la estaba mirando y rió traviesa.

- Te han quitado a la chica Wheels.

Él no respondió nada a la chica y siguió hacia adelante, había aprendido que a veces era mejor callarse algunas cosas y no responderle a sus borderías sino se podía ganar alguna peor. Ya bastante nervioso y sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que le acababa de decir Santana, fue lo más rápido posible hasta la puerta del comedor donde esperó a Tina. Dos minutos después aparecía por el pasillo, su cara no era la más feliz del mundo, pero sus ojos denotaban ilusión. Se acercó a ella y la chica esquivó su silla a la vez que chisteaba los dientes.

- ¡Tina! – Dijo intentando llamar su atención.

En cuanto llegaron donde estaban las bandejas, cada uno cogió una. Artie, nervioso, no dudó en preguntarle.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Es verdad que estás con Mike? ¿Qué pasa con los nuestro Tina? ¿No significa nada?

- Lo siento Artie, eras un novio penoso, pasaste de mí durante todo el verano.

- ¿Qué? - Gritó alamado - Participaba en un maratón de videojuegos, y tú estabas en el campamento. – Al nombrar el campamento Tina se giró por fin, dejando de servirse la comida por un momento.

- Sí, donde tú no estabas, ¿quién me apoyó? ¿quién pasó su verano conmigo? Mike. Él al menos comparte cosas conmigo. – Artie notó cómo se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, ¿acaso él no había compartido casi toda su vida con ella?

- ¿Qué cosas? ¿Una vida entera? ¿Una amistad? – Sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, si no salía pronto de allí lloraría delante de todo el instituto y aquello era lo peor que le podía pasar el primer día de clase, ser el que alimenta los cotilleos del instituto más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

- Él… Mike… sabes que siempre me ha gustado y no podía pasar la oportunidad de saber qué era estar con él, además… sus abdominales…

- Oh – Artie se quedó helado en la silla mientras los que tenía detrás pasaban por delante de él en la cola. En cuanto pudo reaccionar se acercó a la mesa donde la chica se había sentado - ¿No podías habérmelo dicho antes y no tener que enterarme por Santana? ¿Un simple mensaje? ¿Una llamada?

- Artie… El móvil es para cobardes que no se atreven a decir las cosas a la cara. No quería ser de esas. Y cuando te he visto… no sabía cómo decírtelo, no quería hacerte daño Artie. Eres un gran amigo.

- Pues ya lo has hecho Tina. – Artie se giró y salió del comedor dejando su bandeja en la primera mesa que vio. Fue hasta el vestuario de chicos, con el corazón roto, intentando no soltar un grito por el pasillo. Tenía que conseguir ser como él, como Mike, y tenía que empezar por entrar en el equipo de fútbol, quizá así ella se volvería a fijar en el chico de ruedas.

* * *

><p><em>Si os ha gustado, espero que el botoncito de review no esté lo suficientemente lejos para vosotros y dejéis vuestras opiniones, será un placer leerlo todo.<em>


	2. Trocitos de nuestro pasado

_Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, para mí, mejor que el primero, pero supongo que conforme vaya adelantando la historia me parecerán mejores. Gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído y los queme ayudáis, no sería capaz sin vuestro apoyo._

_Ships de este capítulo: Tartie friendship, Artike friendship, Sugartie._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, sino Artie saldría en todo momento aunque sea de fondo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tina abrió la puerta con recelo, secándose aún las lágrimas que segundos antes habían recorrido su rostro. ¿No era la ciudad lo suficientemente grande para que ellos dos, que no se veían desde hacía años, se encontraran en un aseo de chicas de un edificio del Manhattan? Definitivamente el mundo era un pañuelo y lo acababa de comprobar con sus propios ojos. Cuando por fin le vio la cara al chico no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa a pesar de que su vergüenza se hacía bastante latente en sus mejillas.<p>

Ahí estaba Artie, no había cambiado nada, sólo unos rasgos en su cara diferentes a hacía seis años le hacían ver que se había convertido en un chico maduro. Su silla, sus gafas, su flequillo esta vez peinado hacia atrás y… ¿Dónde había dejado Artie sus chalecos de colores? Ahora vestía traje y parecía un gran empresario, un triunfador de la gran ciudad.

- ¿Qué haces en Nueva York? Las últimas noticias que tuve de ti fueron que te graduaste con honores en Los Ángeles. – Dijo con tono agudo, aún sorprendida de encontrarlo por allí.

- Oh, ¿Así es como se saluda en Nueva York? Me tendré que acostumbrar. – Bromeó Artie y abrió sus brazos para que su amiga a la que había echado tanto de menos lo abrazara con fuerza.

Tina se levantó por fin del baño y con una amplia sonrisa y diciendo su nombre con ternura y cierto grado de nostalgia lo abrazó fuerte sintiendo como él hundía su cabeza en el cabello de esta. La chica suspiró fuertemente, se acaban de encontrar y Artie ya volvía a ser el amigo al que se lo contaba todo, ya sabía todo por lo que en ese momento estaba pasando, o quizá no todo, pero sí la mayor y más importante parte.

- Ahora sí te dejo hacer las preguntas que tú quieras. O… bueno, mejor salimos de aquí no vaya a ser que venga alguien y piense lo que no es. – Dijo mientras se separaba lentamente de la chica, cerciorándose al mirarla a los ojos que no había vuelto a llorar durante el abrazo.

- Sí, será mucho mejor. – Tina se irguió y después de coger un pequeño trozo de papel para limpiarse bien los ojos y el bolso que lo tenía colgado de la puerta, salió junto a Artie del baño donde acababa de pasar la última media hora.

En cuanto Tina llevó la mano a la puerta para abrirla y dejar paso a Artie, una chica hizo lo mismo, encontrándose con ambos de frente a ella. Artie sonrió y con toda naturalidad saludó a la muchacha.

- Buenos días. Gracias por su amabilidad. – Dijo mientras salía y la chica aún sorprendida le dejaba paso para salir aguantando la puerta.

- Gracias – Dijo una tímida Tina con la cabeza agachada.

Cuando Artie la vio salir así no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír. Si ella hubiese actuado con naturalidad como lo había hecho él, la chica no estaría pensando en ese preciso momento que lo que estaban haciendo en el baño no era precisamente hablar.

- ¡Tina! No es para tanto – Dijo riendo al ver que su cara parecía un tomate bastante maduro.

- Para ti quizá. Pero Artie, soy una mujer comprometida ¿recuerdas?

- Ah… eso… - Ahora que sabía que Mike era la otra persona de la que estaba hablando la ya no tan misteriosa chica del cuarto del baño, le hacía aún menos gracia lo que sabía que le estaba pasando.

Artie y Mike habían tenido buen trato desde que empezó su relación con la chica, quitándole a su novia y amiga sin ninguna contemplación, incluso habían olvidado sus diferencias dejando atrás el pasado, al fin y al cabo él no había tenido culpa de enamorarse de alguien como Tina, pero ahora que sabía que ella no era feliz con él, que se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota con ella, empezaba a no gustarle.

Preferiría no encontrárselo en ese preciso instante porque no sabía qué le haría. Sólo quería la felicidad de su amiga y antes la tenía, pero ahora podía ver en sus ojos, que esa felicidad ya no se la podía dar Mike, al no ser que cambiara y mucho su actitud.

* * *

><p>- Artie, yo… - Trataba de disculparse Mike Chang sin demasiado éxito por los pasillos del McKinley.<p>

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde el primer día de instituto, desde la vuelta tan esperada por Artie para poder ver por fin a su novia, y desde aquel día en que como si se le viniera el cielo encima, se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba con otro chico.

Desde entonces, nadie se había preocupado por él, ni siquiera Tina que vivía feliz su amor con Mike. Sus compañeros el Glee Club a los que tanto apreciaba sólo lo miraban para ver su reacción cuando las muestras de cariño entre la nueva pareja se hacían presentes en el aula o por los pasillos. Pero nadie le había preguntado, quizá porque sabían que estaba pasando los peores momentos de su vida, y que si se lo recordaban terminaría por derrumbarse o quizá porque realmente no le importaba a nadie, motivo que pudo descartar con el tiempo, sin duda alguna.

Y Mike… Ahí estaba Mike pidiéndole disculpas por primera vez en dos semanas, dignándose por fin a ir detrás de él para darle explicaciones de lo ocurrido.

- Déjalo Mike ¿Quieres? – Dijo mientras hacía que su silla rodara más rápidamente por los pasillos. Pero el asiático no se rendía y corría detrás de él.

- No, no quiero. Debo serte sincero. No puedo más. – Dio un gran paso y se puso delante de Artie no dejándolo pasar, de esa manera se quedaría a escucharlo – Es cierto, he sido el peor amigo del mundo. Y lo siento muchísimo, no pretendía hacerte daño a ti, precisamente a ti. Pero Tina… Pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos y surgió. Además… ella… ella es maravillosa.

"_Lo que me faltaba por oír"_ Pensó Artie, cómo si él no lo supiera de sobra. Llevó sus manos que estaban cruzadas en su pecho a modo de protesta hacia las ruedas de la silla y más que ágilmente se dio la vuelta y se desplazó en dirección contraria. Pero no, Mike lo siguió de nuevo.

- Quiero saber cómo estás Artie. Sé lo que debes estar pasando, lo comprendo, ver a tu chica con otro y además feliz como nunca – Paró al ver la mueca de Artie, le acababa de partir el corazón de nuevo- Perdona soy un bocazas.

- Déjalo, en serio, ya sé que fui el peor novio del mundo, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Por fin Mike dejó ir a Artie, el chico sólo necesitaba tiempo y él se lo daría.

Artie siguió su camino aliviado por que por fin le dejara de hablar de esas cosas. Aunque gracias a esa conversación se dio cuenta de dos cosas que le ayudaron a seguir adelante. La primera, que tenía razón, Tina era feliz con Mike y eso era lo que importaba, a él le hacía feliz verla sonreír de aquella manera aunque no fuera a él al que iban dedicadas esas miradas y sonrisas. Lo segundo, Mike había sido el primero que se había preocupado de verdad de él. El primero que le había preguntado cómo estaba, y eso verdaderamente lo apreciaba, decía mucho del que sería en no muy largo periodo de tiempo uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Me vas a contar qué haces en Nueva York? ¿Y justo en el mismo edificio que yo? ¿Y justo en el mismo baño que yo? – Preguntó Tina mientras se sentaba con su café moca en la terraza de una de las mejores cafeterías del centro de la ciudad.<p>

Artie llevaba en su regazo una bandeja con un café solo y un donuts ya que con los nervios de la entrevista aún no había desayunado y necesitaba algo más consistente que un café, aunque el hecho de que le encantaban los dulces hacía que aquello solo fuera una escusa barata. La dejó en la mesa y acomodó su silla al lado de Tina.

- Pues mira, ¿Empiezo desde el principio? – Vio sonriente como la chica asentía mientras le daba un sorbo a su café – Verás. En Los Ángeles me iba bien, la industria de Hollywood me agrada, es la meca de todo buen director. Gané unos cuantos premios por algunos cortos, pero no llegaban a cuajar de todo mis ideas. Mi mente siempre rondaba alrededor del musical, películas musicales y ahora no es precisamente lo que triunfa. Por lo que decidí probar suerte aquí, ¿Porqué no trabajar dirigiendo o produciendo musicales en Broadway? Y quién sabe, quizá aquí mi inspiración sea mayor y logre llevar a cabo alguna película o trabajo que sí valga la pena, que sí me guste y disfrute haciendo.

Hizo una pausa para que Tina fuera asimilando y para probar por fin su café que si no se daba prisa se helaría.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Le preguntó Tina.

- Pues hace… una semana aproximadamente. No llevo mucho, aún estoy adaptándome. No es una ciudad fácil para nadie, y te puedo asegurar que para mí menos.

- Entiendo. – Agachó un poco la cabeza mirando a su silla de ruedas que ya no tenía aquellas luces y colores que solía llevar en el instituto.- ¿Y qué hacías en el edificio donde trabajo? – Negó con la cabeza- Donde trabajaba.

Artie suspiró antes de seguir adelante con la historia.

- Me llamaron para una entrevista y fui a hacerla. – Dijo no demasiado alegre.- Eso me recuerda que tengo que llamar a mi madre. Que no se me olvide después. Se alegrará saber que te he encontrado. Está empeñada en que no esté solo, que haga amigos pronto y esas cosas – Rió.

- Tu madre es un amor Artie. Dale un saludito de mi parte. – Artie negaba con la cabeza interrumpiendo a la chica.- ¿Qué?

- Que la llamaré estando tú así no se piensa que le estoy mintiendo.

- No es mala idea, me encantará hablar con ella. ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Cómo está?- Se estaba desviando del tema importante, aún no sabía si le habían dado el trabajo o no, pero no podía ahora cambiar el tema, realmente le importaba la familia Abrams, habían sido muy buenos con ella y eran una familia ejemplar.

- ¡Ivy! ¿Te lo puedes creer? – Dijo alarmado asustando a Tina por unos segundos- ¡Se nos ha hecho mayor! Es una mujer, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Anoche la llamé y parece que haya madurado de la noche a la mañana. Le bajó el periodo por primera vez, se ha enamorado. ¡Se ha enamorado! ¡Por primera vez! Me lo contó todo noche, increíble, pero cierto.

Artie estaba alucinado con el cambio, pero también bastante orgulloso, de cómo lo estaba llevando, de cómo le habló del chico que le gustaba… Ya no era su pequeña aunque así la llamaría hasta que los dos fueran dos ancianos con pelo canoso, bastón y nietos.

- Wooow. ¡Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo Artie! Aún no sé porqué perdimos de tal manera el contacto. No debimos hacerlo- agachó la cabeza avergonzada

- No te preocupes Tina, son cosas normales. Tú decidiste venir a Nueva York con Mike, yo irme a Los Ángeles con Sugar. Una vez pones tanta tierra de por medio ya no es lo mismo. Pero aquí estoy, y podremos quedar las veces que queramos.

- Sí, sobre todo ahora que no tengo trabajo. – Bromeó Tina riendo consternada.

* * *

><p>El último año de instituto para Tina y Artie no fue ni de lejos como los anteriores. Sus mejores amigos se graduaron el año anterior, dejando el Glee Club prácticamente vacío. Nuevos aspirantes entraron, nuevos y buenos, pero no eran ellos, no eran aquellos con los que habían compartido tantas horas durante tres largos años, con los que habían experimentado tantas aventuras y tantas experiencias, agradables y a veces no tanto.<p>

Al que no echaría de menos, sin duda, era a Rory. Él lo dejó sin cita de San Valentín, y sin la chica que le gustaba durante toda la segunda mitad del penúltimo año. Ahora que se había ido, iba a intentar recuperarla, a reconquistarla.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó a ella en el aula de música el primer día que se impartirían las clases del Glee Club.

- ¡Sugar! – Dijo alegremente con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Oh, ¡Artie! ¿Cómo estás? – Sugar se inclinó un poco para darle un abrazo al muchacho que intentó dárselo lo más enérgicamente posible, teniendo en cuenta que tenía una rosa de ese mismo color, el favorito de la chica, en la mano.

- Cuidado, no quieras estropear lo que te quería regalar. – Sacó su mano de al lado de su silla para entregársela.

- Guauuu… es preciosa Artie. Eres un encanto, pero no tenías porqué. No vas a conseguir nada conmigo, sigo con Rory.

"_Tan sincera y cortante como siempre"_ Pensó Artie agachando la cabeza.

- Ah, eso está bien. ¿Y cómo es eso de que seguís juntos?

- Pues, pasé el verano en Irlanda con él, y con mi jet pues puedo ir a verlo casi todos los fines de semana. Y él también puede venir alguna que otra vez. Será divertido viajar tanto.

- Ahhh. Entiendo. Os deseo mucha suerte. – Sugar hizo el intento de devolverle la rosa – ¡No! ¡No! ¡Quédatela! Tómala como un signo de cariño y de amistad. Algún día podríamos quedar a tomar algo como amigos, si tú quieres.

- Eso estaría perfecto Artie. No me incomodaría que me vieran contigo, eres un chico genial. Además, me gusta sentarme encima de ti y que me lleves, eres muy cómodo.

Artie soltó una carcajada antes de que el señor Schuester apareciera por la puerta y tuviese que ocupar su puesto.

Cuando acabó la clase, ya tenían su primera tarea, y aunque estaba deseando volver a poder trabajar con Tina, vio la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse más a Sugar.

- ¿Te apetece que trabajemos juntos en ese mash up que no ha encargado el señor Schue?

- Eres la primera persona que se ofrece a trabajar conmigo desde que entré en el club…- Apreció la chica que contenta gritó un "Sí" tan fuerte que parecía una novia a la que le acababan de pedir matrimonio.

"_Vaya, ahora que podíamos, pensaba que por fin Artie y yo íbamos a trabajar juntos y recuperar la amistad que habíamos perdido. Supongo que después de todo un año sin prácticamente hablar con él y concentrada totalmente en Mike, no puedo pedir que él vuelva a mí así como así"_ Pensaba Tina mientras veía la pequeña escena que tenían montada el que creía que era su amigo y la chica a la que quería conquistar.

- Joe, ¿Hacemos el trabajo juntos?

Después de muchas tardes de duro trabajo consiguieron hacer un mash up en condiciones y consolidar una bonita amistad. Amistad era la palabra que utilizaban, pero ninguno de los dos podía negar que dentro de ellos estaba naciendo algo más.

Artie se quedaba en casa solo y enloqueciendo cada vez que Sugar se iba a ver a Rory. Y Sugar cada vez que se iba, se daba cuenta que en el único en el que pensaba era en Artie.

- Te tengo que decir algo. – Dijeron Artie y Sugar a la vez. No podían más y sentían que iban a reventar si no lo contaban.

Artie había preparado un picnic aprovechando los pocos días de buen tiempo que quedaban en Lima antes de que llegara el frío invernal. Quería decirle a Sugar lo que ella significaba para él, sabía que se arriesgaba a perder su amistad, pero tenía que intentarlo o explotaría en cualquier momento y la besaría sin su permiso y entonces sería mucho peor, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Con ayuda de Sugar se había sentado junto a ella en la mantita de flores que había llevado y habían comido ya todo lo que el chico había preparado, cuando salió el tema.

Ambos rieron.

- Tú primero. – Dijo Artie

- No, no, tú primero – Replicó Sugar – Tú has preparado el picnic. Qué menos.

- Sugar, no discutamos, las señoritas van siempre primero y fin de la conversación.

- Está bien… - Agachó la cabeza poniéndose colorada por segundos- He… he roto con Rory.

Artie se quedó por un segundo alucinado, pero poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro, una sonrisa que evidenciaba lo feliz que le hacía aquella noticia.

- No pareces muy afectado – Le dijo Sugar dándose cuenta de lo que aquello significaba- Lo he hecho por ti Artie. No podía dejar de pensar en ti estando con él. ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir tú?- Preguntó con miedo.

- Te quiero. – Soltó de repente, con prisa, con desesperación.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído Sugar. Te quiero. Y ahora, como no te acerques y me beses me voy a desesperar.

Sugar sonrió ampliamente, al parecer el chico tenía las mismas ganas que ella de probar por fin sus labios. Reptó un poco hasta ponerse a su lado y despacio, queriendo aprovechar el momento y sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, llevó su mano a su cara, acariciando su mejilla ahora marcada por esa sonrisa perfecta que lucía él y acercó sus labios a los de él hasta que se chocaron dejándolos por un segundo de aquella manera. Pero con ganas de probar más de ella, Artie abrió su boca y atrapó los labios con sabor a carmín de cereza de la chica entre los suyos sintiendo como mil mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago.

No podía creer que por fin la estuviera besando, lo que había querido durante casi un año, y lo que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas durante el último mes.

En cuanto se separó, la miró con ternura y mordió su propio labio levemente.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo de noche.- Dijo Artie con pena. No quería que ese momento acabara, pero sabía que muchos así le esperaban.

- Está bien. Vamos. – Dijo una sonriente Sugar que se levantó y empezó a recogerlo todo. De repente, escuchó a Artie toser. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Artie comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Me puedes ayudar? – Sugar se llevó la mano a la frente cuando se dio cuenta de porqué estaba tosiendo el chico, para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba aún en el suelo y que si no le ayudaba se quedaría de esa manera.

- Perdona Artie, voy.- Rió mientras se levantaba y lo ayudaba a sentarse en la silla de nuevo donde le volvió a dar un pequeño beso antes de seguir recogiendo.

Tina no podía aguantar más, necesitaba hablar con Artie, realmente se sentía sola y los últimos meses sin Mike estaban siendo una total pesadilla. Necesitaba a su amigo de vuelta, tenía que pedirle perdón por no estar ahí cuando él lo necesitó. Le dejó Brittany y él no tuvo en quién apoyarse, le plantó Sugar y ella no fue capaz ni de acercarse, tenía que enmendar esos errores, no podía perder una amistad tan importante como la que él le había brindado y ella había desaprovechado.

- Artie… Hola. Te veo genial. – Por fin se animó un día a acercarse a él en el pasillo del instituto.

- Hola Tina. ¿Qué tal? – Dijo mirando hacia la esquina por donde tendría que aparecer Sugar de un momento a otro.

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Esperas a Sugar? Os he visto mucho juntos. ¿Estáis saliendo? Como pareja digo. – Preguntó algo avergonzada. ¿Qué derecho tenía de preguntar eso?

- Sí, la espero a ella. – Asintió con la cabeza – Desde hace unos días.

- Ah, me alegro por ti Artie. Yo… Escúchame por favor. – Llamó su atención para que dejara de mirar hacia el final del pasillo.- Me gustaría recuperar tu amistad. Sé que lo he hecho mal, y que me he centrado en mí y en mi pareja durante todo este tiempo…

- Y ahora que no está Mike te sientes sola y te acuerdas de mí ¿no?- Interrumpió Artie.

- No es así exactamente, pero gracias a eso me he dado cuenta de que antepuse una relación a una amistad y no debí hacerlo. Más vale tarde que nunca. Perdóname Artie, sé que no eres rencoroso y lo harás.

En ese momento apareció Sugar por detrás y saludó alegremente a los dos.

- ¡Hola chicos! Tina, tienes que cortarte el pelo, lo tienes quemado. – En cuanto vio las caras de ambos se dio cuenta de que quizá era algo que no debía decir.- Uy, perdón, asperger.

- Son mechas Sugar, me tinté el pelo así, no te preocupes. – Miró a Artie que le asintió con la cabeza sonriente. Con eso le bastaba, le estaba dando esa oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.- Nos vemos pareja.

Artie se despidió con ella con la mano y saludó a su chica con un beso.

- A toda marcha hacia clase de mates señorita Motta.

- A sus órdenes señorito Abrams. – Contestó divertida mientras empezaba a empujar de su silla.

* * *

><p>- ¡Oye! – Dijo de repente Tina despertando a Artie que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos- ¿Y porqué rompisteis Sugar y tú? Erais una gran pareja.<p>

- ¿Una gran pareja? Supongo que en el instituto sí, pero luego… Debo reconocer que la culpa fue mía Tina, como siempre. La universidad, los proyectos, todas mis ideas, mis papeles y dibujos sobre ellas, el poco tiempo que tenía para mi chica… normal que al final se aburriera de mí. – Se encogió de hombros.- Quizá no era el momento, cada uno tenía que formarse su vida y centrarse en su carrera. Son cosas que pasan.

- Vaya, pues lo siento de verdad. Artie y ¿Cómo fue la entrevista que has dicho que tenías? – Preguntó por fin Tina después de irse por las ramas un buen rato.

- Me cogieron.

- Eso es genial. ¿Por qué no te veo demasiado contento con la noticia?

- Tengo un periodo de prueba. Ellos no sabían que yo estaba en silla de ruedas y cuando me vieron aparecer… deberías haber visto sus caras. Tuvieron una larga discusión sobre mí, conmigo delante. – Hizo una mueca de disgusto- y decidieron darme la oportunidad por mi gran currículum, pero si ven que esto – Señaló a la silla – Es un estorbo para el trabajo, me iré a la calle, pero al menos no estaré solo, mi silla me acompaña a todos sitios. – Bromeó

- Ja, ja, ja. Artie, no digas esas cosas. ¿Cuándo ha sido un estorbo para ti la silla? ¿Cuándo has dejado de hacer algo por culpa de ella? ¿Ahora a estas alturas te vas a rendir? Yo sé que vas a ser capaz de eso y más. ¿Y para qué es el trabajo?

Artie sabía que Tina tenía razón pero en ese momento estaba desmoralizado y no había quién lo animara.

- Pues primero estaré de ayudante en los castings para un musical nuevo que van a presentar, y luego si puedo seguir con ellos, seré ayudante de producción y dirección. ¿Suena bien eh?

- ¡Suena increíble! Me tienes que dar los datos para el casting, te recuerdo que me he quedado sin trabajo y lo necesito. – Suplicó Tina.

- Por supuesto que sí, en cuanto lo sepa te lo mando. Por cierto. ¿En qué estabas trabajando antes de que te echaran? Te veo muy bien vestida, apuesto algo que de súper empresaria.

Tina se echó a reír por no echarse a llorar.

- Secretaria. Estaba siendo la mujer más explotada del planeta y sin quejarme de nada, llega una rubia despampanante y con solo quitarse la chaqueta me quita el puesto. ¿Qué te parece?

- Fatal. Pero no me parece fatal que te hayan despedido, me gusta que lo hayan hecho. ¿Dónde se quedaron tus aspiraciones? ¿Qué hacías trabajando de secretaria Tina? – Dijo un tanto enfadado- Esto te sirve para luchar por lo que quieres, y ahora, por si fuera poco me tienes aquí para empujarte a hacerlo. Y sí, vas a ser la primera en apuntarte a los castings para el musical de la compañía en la que trabajo.

Tina había escuchado todo lo que le decía Artie con el corazón en un puño. Tenía razón, tenía un título de una de las más prestigiosas academias de arte dramático de Nueva York y se había quedado atascada en el primer trabajo que encontró, uno que no le gustaba y en el que era explotada.

- Gracias Artie – Pudo pronunciar mientras intentaba no llorar. – Lo haré, te lo prometo. Esto era lo que me hacía falta. Y bueno, dejémoslo ya ¿no? Fuera las cosas tristes. Qué tal si llamamos a tu madre y le damos las buenas noticias ¿eh?

Artie sonrió satisfecho mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo y sacaba su móvil.

- Eso está hecho.

* * *

><p><em>Me conformo con un pequeño review ;D<em>


	3. Y así es como empieza todo

_No sabéis la emoción que me da leer vuestros reviews aunque sean poquitos. Gracias a Vero y Syl por dejarlos y a todos los demás que leen el fic por hacérmelos en privado. Sin vosotros no encontraría las fuerzas y las ganas de plasmar mis ideas en este fic. _

_Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. _

_Ships en este capítulo: Tartie friendship, Tike, Bike friendship._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece sino Artie no sufriría tanto y estaría por fin con alguien que le quisiera de verdad.<strong>

* * *

><p>- No, no y no. – Gritaba- a ver, Mike, muéstrales a todos cómo se deben hacer estos pasos, parece que nunca en su vida hayan bailado, panda de inútiles.<p>

Mike se adelantó un poco el resto de sus compañeros en cuanto fue nombrado y con mucho gusto, quizá con demasiado, incluso rozando la soberbia, se giró a ellos y empezó a mover su cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad según le requería la coreografía que habían practicado tantas veces.

Sin duda, aquél chico estaba llegando lejos, sus años de experiencia y sus estudios en Juilliard habían hecho que mejorara considerablemente en su técnica y habilidad.

Todos aplaudieron cuando acabó de mostrarles que la coreografía no era tan difícil, aunque quizá no lo era para él, pero para los demás sí. Orgulloso de los aplausos se giró y volvió a su sitio, esperando que el director les diera nuevas órdenes, pero no fue así.

Miró hacia la puerta y observó que la nueva chica ya estaba allí esperando que la dejaran pasar.

- Tenemos una nueva bailarina en el show, será de las principales, junto a Mike.

Le hizo un gesto para que entrara y la chica abrió la puerta con una seguridad pasmosa. Mike sonrió, ¿por qué no le extrañaba que hubiese llegado tan lejos? Broadway, nada más y nada menos que The Lion King, que llevaba años siendo un gran éxito por todo el mundo.

- Un aplauso de bienvenida a Brittany S. Pierce – Muchos de los allí presentes se miraron perplejos.

- No, no soy Britney Spears, pero canto y bailo mejor que ella- Dijo Brittany sin ningún reparo. De pronto se dio cuenta que Mike estaba entre los presentes, y lo saludó con la mano bastante animada mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Puedes unirte a ellos Brittany – La chica le hizo caso y corriendo fue a abrazar enérgicamente a Mike - Practicaremos de nuevo la coreografía para que se la pueda aprender. ¡Vamos! ¡Desde el principio! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

* * *

><p>- Dios Britt, las pillas en seguida, nunca cambias – Dijo Mike mientras se ataba las cordoneras de sus deportivos.<p>

- Sólo de ropa. – Soltó la chica secándose el sudor. Había sido una sesión dura, y ella tenía que ponerse al día pronto, sino la echarían y tenía muchas ganas de trabajar en ese musical, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Mike la miró extrañado, no entendía a qué venía ese comentario, pero con Brittany era normal no enterarse, definitivamente no había cambiado ni un poquito desde que terminaron las clases en Juilliard. Algunos pensarían que la mejor época de su vida había sido el instituto pero para ellos, la universidad lo fue todo.

Compartieron horas y horas riendo, disfrutando y bailando, haciendo lo que más les gustaba hacer y a lo que por fin podían dedicarle todo el tiempo del mundo.

- No te había visto desde la graduación ¿Qué has estado haciendo? – Preguntó Mike sentándose en el suelo, la charla iría para rato si es que seguían siendo los mismos amigos que eran antes.

- Pues… Después de un festival en el que estuve colaborando, algunos agentes que me vieron actuar me propusieron hacer muchas cosas. Al principio me agobié, pero sabía que yo podía con todo- La rubia se sentó en el suelo junto a Mike y cruzó sus piernas como si de un indio se tratara. – Así que fui bailarina de un grupo que hacían de teloneros de un cantante aquí, en los Estados Unidos, y durante el tiempo libre que me quedaba entre tanto viaje y conocer mundo, una compañía de bailes me contrataba para algunos shows, de danzas del mundo. Fue genial. Pero quise centrarme en algo, tanto viajar me estaba volviendo loca, no entendía lo que decían en muchos de los sitios donde iba. Sus acentos eran muy raros.

Mike se echó a reír con lo último.

- Pues has hecho muchas cosas B. ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! Sabía que llegarías lejos.

- ¿Y tú qué? Por lo que veo no te ha ido nada mal. – Miró su alrededor, aquello era lo que ambos habían soñado durante muchísimo tiempo.

- Yo he ido de musical en musical, hasta que me planté en este. Poco más. Pero aquí llevo ya dos años, y no he perdido mi puesto, de hecho, me consideran el mejor bailarín del show y siempre recurren a mí para cualquier problema. – Sonrió satisfecho.

- Cuidado Mike, que vengo a hacerte la competencia.- Bromeó ella.

Pero Mike hizo una mueca, ¿estaba en serio? ¿Competencia a él?

- Bueno. ¿Y que hay de tu vida amorosa? ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Santana?- Cambió de tema Mike.

Brittany resopló, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, no sólo perdió a su novia en el instituto, sino que más adelante, también la perdió como amiga. Cuando la latina se quedó embarazada se distanciaron muchísimo. Brittany pensaba que Santana estaba echando su futuro por la borda al tener aquél bebé, pero ella nunca quiso verlo, y decidió tenerlo, además de decidir no dirigirle la palabra a la que una vez pudo insinuar que lo mejor era que abortara.

- No, ya sabes cómo de mal le sentó que mirara por su futuro y le dijera que no tuviera aquél bebé, no ha querido saber nada de mí, no me coge las llamadas y mira que lo intento. – Miró hacia el suelo – Parece otra persona, aunque… Sé que ahora es feliz, en realidad me alegro de que en la boda de Rachel y Finn se decidiera a decir lo que sentía por él. Se estaba engañando a sí misma, y a mí.

Mike asintió.

- Creo que fue una sorpresa para todos, pero lo que vino después fue aún peor. – Rió entre dientes recordando todo aquel drama. – Pero… ¿Ha habido alguien más en tu vida?

Brittany negó con la cabeza.

- No tan importantes como ella. Ya me conoces. Me lie con todo el mundo en el instituto, luego en la universidad, en la banda, en la compañía. Creo que ahora me toca acostarme con todos lo del musical, y eso te incluye a ti M. – Le dio un codazo bromeando, aunque quizá no bromeaba tanto, Mike tenía un cuerpo de impresión y no le importaría probar de nuevo aquellos abdominales. Él fue su primera vez, no había significado demasiado, pero nunca lo olvidaría. – Por cierto, eso me recuerda… ¿sigues con Tina?

Mike, que estaba bebiendo agua de su botella, asintió con la cabeza.

- Si te digo la verdad, ya no es lo mismo de antes. – Mike sentía que se había perdido aquella gran chispa que los encendía, aquel amor que se profesaban ya no era como antes- Estoy prometido a ella, nos queremos casar, pero últimamente tenemos muchas crisis que no nos dejan avanzar con la boda.

- Oh… - Se quedó alucinada Britt. Siempre los había visto tan bien, entre ellos siempre veía corazones de colores flotando- ¿Pero porqué?

- No lo sé Britt. Supongo que ambos hemos cambiado. Yo… no soy como antes, vivo mi vida, los musicales, bailo, casi no voy por casa porque todo son compromisos, no paso tiempo con ella, y eso ella lo ve. Y por tanto ella también cambia. Además, ¿sabes que estuvo años trabajando de secretaria? Fue lo primero que encontró y no se fue de allí hasta que la echaron porque vino otra mejor y más guapa. No tiene las aspiraciones que tenía antes, esa alegría de vivir que la caracterizaba y que me enamoró. No es la de siempre.

* * *

><p><em>ArtieAbrams:<em> No eres la misma de siempre Tina. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

_TinaC:_ ¿De verdad lo piensas así?

_ArtieAbrams_: Claro. Sino no te lo diría. ¿Dónde dejaste tus ambiciones?

_TinaC_: Creo que se las llevó todas Mike.

_ArtieAbrams_: o.O ¿Porqué dices eso?

_TinaC_: Pf… Artie, Mike ha cambiado mucho también. Desde que consiguió su sueño se ha vuelto muy arrogante. La fama le ha cambiado, casi no pasa tiempo conmigo. ¿Sabes? No me lleva a los eventos que tiene. A veces pienso que él querría una novia modelo a la cual poder exhibir.

_ArtieAbrams_: ¿Tanto ha cambiado? No me imagino al Mike del instituto convertido en una estrella mediática arrogante.

_ArtieAbrams_: Oye, y no pienses así, porque estás muy equivocada. Será porque no puede llevarte, porque tú eres perfecta y no tienes motivo para compararte con una de esas chicas de decoración. Tú eres algo más que eso, no te pisotees a ti misma, que para eso ya está este mundillo de Broadway.

_TinaC_: Pues lo es.

_TinaC_: ¿Tú crees? =) Es que me siento un cero a la izquierda. No soy nadie y él sí.

_ArtieAbrams_: Pues claro que lo creo. ¿Piensas así? ¿Y porqué no estás luchando por lo que quieres? ¡Levanta Tina! Sé fuerte y lucha por lo que quieres. Mañana son las audiciones que te dije. Como no vengas, iré yo a traerte y no será agradable, te lo aseguro. :P

_TinaC_: xD Está bien Artie. Iré. Oh… Te tengo que dejar, ha llegado Mike…

Tina desconectó su programa de mensajería y cerró el portátil antes de que su prometido lo viera. Se levantó para saludarlo y contarle lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente pero el chico se metió en el baño nada más llegar.

- ¿Está preparada la cena? – Gritó desde allí sin saludar siquiera.

Tina resopló y con rapidez se dirigió a la cocina, no había hecho nada, se había tirado la tarde hablando con Artie. Agradecía mucho que se hubieran dado los correos electrónicos, si no fuera así estaría muerta del asco en casa sin hacer nada toda la tarde, él le amenizaba la tarde con sus bromas y sus palabras de apoyo.

- Lo siento cariño… Hago algo en unos minutos.

Tina escuchó a Mike gruñir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación momentos después. Suspiró, ¿aquella era la vida que le esperaba? No la quería, tenía que hacer algo, y Artie le había dado la respuesta.

Ya con la cena en la mesa, Mike salió de la habitación para sentarse en la mesa y cenar con Tina.

- ¿Sabes? Han cogido a una chica nueva en el musical. Nunca adivinarías quién es.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Tina curiosa.

- Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce. ¡No sabes cómo ha mejorado! ¿Cómo se puede superar a la perfección? En el instituto ya lo era, en la universidad se mejoró. Pues no te imaginas ahora. – Hablaba entusiasmado. Hacía tiempo que Tina no le veía hablar de algo con tanta ilusión. Hizo una mueca.

- Ahmm… ¿Y cómo está? ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, como siempre. Se le nota sin preocupaciones, viviendo al límite, no ha cambiado nada, la verdad. – Cómo le gustaba a Mike, alguien que no temiera a nada, alguien valiente y luchadora.

"_Genial, otra rubia despampanante de la que preocuparse, una rubia me quitó el trabajo, otra me puede quitar al chico_" Pensó Tina preocupada. Conocía a Brittany y sabía que si tenía la posibilidad se acostaba con cualquiera, incluso teniendo novio, como le hizo a Artie.

- Me alegro por ella. Dale recuerdos de mi parte – Aquél era el momento perfecto para contarle lo de la audición. Tina suspiró y tragó el trozo de salmón que tenía en la boca antes de comenzar a hablar- Hoy he estado hablando con Artie. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era ayudante del director en un musical? Me ha dicho que mañana es la audición. Voy a ir. Me voy a presentar.

Mike la miró con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó extrañado.

- Claro. ¿Algo tengo que hacer no? No puedo quedarme toda la vida en casa sin luchar por mis sueños.

Mike sonrió ampliamente al escuchar a su chica hablar de esa manera, esa era la Tina que se había perdido por el camino, había vuelto. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Había hecho falta que la echaran del trabajo o había hecho falta que Artie la apoyara en ello?

- ¡Así me gusta! En cuanto termines la audición, me llamas y me cuentas ¿vale?

- ¡Claro cariño! ¡Estoy emocionada! Tengo que pensar qué canción cantar, y la coreografía… ¿Me ayudas esta noche?- La emoción le empezaba a embargar.

- Por supuesto. Ahora en cenar y recoger, lo trabajamos. – Por fin Tina había despertado. ¿Sería esto lo que les uniera de nuevo?

* * *

><p>Finalmente, y tras una larga conversación y debate con Mike sobre lo que debería de hacer, Tina se decidió por una gran canción de Bob Dylan que después interpretaría Adele. La canción no necesitaba coreografía pero pensaron que ya tendría tiempo de demostrar sus dotes de baile en la prueba que le harían para ello, por eso decidió centrarse en demostrar su voz en aquella audición libre.<p>

Estaba sentada en las sillas más incómodas del mundo, o al menos eso le parecían a ella que no quería ni podía mantener el trasero parado ni un segundo, esperando que Artie saliera y nombrara su nombre como había hecho con todos los anteriores aspirantes a uno de los papeles principales. Las manos le sudaban, hacía demasiado que no hacía eso, había perdido la costumbre, y los nervios que alguna vez habían desaparecido, habían vuelto el doble de potentes. Sentía que no solo se jugaba un puesto de trabajo, sino que se jugaba también el respeto y el amor de su prometido.

Artie vio que la siguiente en la lista era ella, estaba taquicárdico, ella se merecía esa oportunidad, y esperaba que la subiera aprovechar. Aquella mañana le había contado cual había sido su elección, y era perfecta, sabía que impresionaría a los directores con ella. Rodó su silla hasta la puerta y siendo profesional dijo el nombre y apellidos de Tina con tono serio. Pero en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad le guiñó un ojo y le rozó su mano, demostrándole que estaba ahí para ella y que le apoyaba.

Tina sonrió al contacto con Artie, sabía que era el mejor modo de apoyarla en una situación así, al fin y al cabo, él sólo estaba trabajando, y no se podía notar que se conocían sino tendría menos posibilidades. Soltó un suspiro antes de entrar y actuó de la mejor manera posible para que no se notaran sus nervios.

- Hola, me llamos Tina Cohen-Chang y voy a cantar "Make you feel my love" de Adele.

Tina cogió aire, y metiéndose en el papel, como si su chico estuviera delante escuchándola, comenzó con aquella linda canción que hablaba de sentimientos e ilusiones.

_When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows_  
><em>And the stars appear<em>  
><em>And there is no - one there<em>  
><em>To dry your tears<em>  
><em>I could hold you<em>  
><em>For a million years<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

Artie la miraba ensimismado, alucinado, sorprendido de la voz de Tina, los matices que le estaba dando a la canción y aquél sentimiento que le estaba poniendo haciendo que todos sus pelos se pusieron de punta. Entre abrió un poco la boca, no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba hermosa, dejando salir sus sentimientos en forma de lágrimas. Por un momento deseó salir allí y cantar esa canción con ella, pero no podía y se dedicó a mirarla, sin parpadear, deseando que aquella letra no le hiciera más daño.

- Artie… ¡Despierta! – Dijo el productor.

- Eh… ¿qué?

- Pásame la grabadora, deprisa.

- Oh, sí. – El productor le había despertado de aquél maravilloso trance en el que estaba perdido. Hizo lo que le pidió y siguió escuchando la canción.

_I know you  
>Haven't made<br>Your mind up yet  
>But I would never<br>Do you wrong  
>I've known it<br>From the moment  
>That we met<br>No doubt in my mind  
>Where you belong<br>_

_I'd go hungry  
>I'd go black and blue<br>I'd go crawling  
>Down the avenue<br>Know there's nothing  
>That I wouldn't do<br>To make you feel my love  
><em>

Tina había evitado mirar al tribunal que tenía delante en toda la canción, pero para cantar la última frase de esa estrofa lo hizo, dejando todo el corazón en el intento. Notaba cómo más lágrimas escapaban por su rostro. ¿Sería bueno? ¿Lo tomarían como un aspecto negativo? Sólo sabía que así le había salido y no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar que sus lágrimas no le impidieran seguir cantando. Entonces, miró a Artie y vio aquella mirada en él que hacía mucho que no veía. En ese momento tuvo que tragar saliva, por primera vez en toda la canción se dio cuenta que Artie estaba allí escuchándola y se asustó, a él no podía decepcionarle, no quería y no lo haría.

Las últimas dos estrofas, no separó la mirada de él, cantó cada una de aquellas palabras para él, que tanto la había apoyado y ayudado, si no fuera por él, ella no estaría allí.

_The storms are raging  
>On the rolling sea<br>And on the highway of regret  
>The winds of change<br>Are blowing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing<br>Like me yet_

_I could make you happy_  
><em>Make your dreams come true<em>  
><em>Nothing that I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>Go to the ends<em>  
><em>Of the Earth for you<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love<em>

- Gracias Tina. Espera fuera para la próxima prueba. – Dijo el director del cásting.

Artie salió con ella y le susurró que lo había hecho genial antes de llamar al siguiente aspirante.

- ¿Una chica china para el papel principal? No lo veo.

- ¿Quizá para el papel de Ade? – propuso uno de los presentes.

- Ummm… - El director se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo – Lo veo, la verdad ha sido una actuación increíble. Habrá que ver cómo baila.

Artie llegó en el momento justo para escuchar aquella conversación. Al principio lo dio todo por perdido, pero su sonrisa y sus esperanzas crecieron cuando escuchó el resto de la conversación. Lo tenía hecho, Tina lo conseguiría, estaba seguro de ello, sólo dependía de la siguiente prueba y él sabía de muy buena tinta que la chica dominaba el baile.

Las horas pasaron rápidas, la prueba de la coreografía había sido todo un éxito, los aspirantes eran realmente buenos y Tina no era una excepción. No había perdido práctica en aquellos años, y también le había ayudado tirarse toda la noche bailando con su chico, intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Artie le mandó un mensaje a Tina en cuanto terminaron las pruebas.

"Espérame en la puerta, bajo ya, no quieren que me quede en la elección"

Tina sonrió al leerlo y se quedó en la puerta del gran edificio donde habían tenido lugar las audiciones. Ahora que tenía el móvil en la mano recordó que tenía que llamar a Mike, por lo que fue a marcar su número cuando de repente, oyó su nombre en el grito de Artie. Se giró y sonrió ampliamente, contenta y orgullosa de sí misma se arrimó a abrazarlo.

Artie la estrujó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la llenaba de besos y elogios.

- Dios mío Tina, has estado increíble, gloriosa, toda una diva. Hacía tanto que no te escuchaba cantar que había olvidado cómo de bien sonabas. ¿Te digo un secreto?

- ¡Claro! – Respondió curiosa Tina.

- A mis jefes les has encantado. Están pensando en el papel de Ade para ti. No es el principal, pero es su mejor amiga. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó casi dando saltos de alegría.

- ¡Pues claro! No te voy a dar ilusiones si no las tuvieras. – Replicó el muchacho.- Creo que esto hay que celebrarlo. ¿Qué tal unas pizzas?

- ¡Eso está hecho! ¡Vamos! – Tina guardó su móvil de nuevo en el bolso y fue hacia la parte de detrás de la silla de Artie para ayudarlo a desplazarse por la cuidad.- No lo habría conseguido sin ti.

- No, tú eres la única que ha cantado esa canción con ese sentimiento y esa fuerza. Me has enamorado.

* * *

><p><em>La canción que canta Tina es "Make you fell my love" de Adele. Y la podéis buscar en YouTube cantada por Jenna. <em>

_Tranquilos, lo que pasó en la boda de Rachel y Finn, el drama de después y la historia de Santana aparecerá poco a poco en próximos capítulos. No desesperéis. _

_Ya no me conformo con un pequeño review, sino, alguien me matará, ¡quiero uno grande! ;D_


	4. Alguien importante del pasado

_Este capítulo es algo inusual sobre todo para los que no conocéis a Carlee, pero ahora os la presento. Es un personaje original que Nali, a la que dedico totalmente este capítulo, se creó para Artie en el rp en el que hago de él. Creamos una historia preciosa y le cogí mucho afecto, a ellos y a Nali. Para mí es importante deciros qué aspecto tiene Carlee, para que podáis imaginarla e imaginarla con Artie tal como yo lo hago (creo que hacen una pareja genial) Carlee es "interpretada" por Lucy Hale, tengo una foto de los dos que puedo enseñaros si me la pedís por twitter, pero me ha sido imposible colgarla aquí. Perdón._

_Sin mucho más que decir, os dejo leyendo el capítulo, que como ya he dicho introduzco un nuevo personaje que luego tendrá algo más de peso. Espero que disfrutéis._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: Glee no me pertenece, si fuera así Lucy Hale interpretaría a Carlee en la serie y haría feliz a Artie por los siglos de los siglos.<strong>

* * *

><p>El último año de la carrera lo estaba dejando destrozado. No era fácil sacarse dos títulos a la vez aunque tuvieran muchas asignaturas en común. Tenía miles de trabajos que acabar para las asignaturas, dos proyectos finales, y además, uno que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía demasiado tiempo, un corto que llevaba en mente desde que se mudó a Los Ángeles pero que no había tenido los recursos necesarios para llevarlo a cabo.<p>

Después de ganar unos cuantos concursos de cortos, anuncios y de más sin importancia, Artie se proclamó vencedor en el concurso de Jóvenes cineastas de Los Ángeles. Ese triunfo fue el que le empujó a seguir adelante con sus ideas, y el que le dio los medios necesarios para llevar a cabo aquél corto que deseaba hacer.

Llevaba la carpeta con sus ideas encima de sus piernas, y salía del despacho de uno de los profesores que más le apoyaba en todo cuando chocó con una chica que esperaba en el pasillo a que un profesor le atendiera. La chica, que estaba de espaldas a Artie, gritó enfurecida mientras se agachaba y tocaba su gemelo, donde la silla le había golpeado.

- ¿Pero con qué me has dado? ¡Dios! ¡Mira por donde vas! – La morena de pelo largo se giró para recriminarle a Artie el golpe pero se quedó callada cuando vio al chico en silla de ruedas.

- Perdona. Estaba mirando los papeles… no me esperaba nadie tan cerca de la puerta. En serio lo siento. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te llevo a enfermería? – Le dijo Artie preocupado mientras le miraba lo que le había hecho. Tenía en su pierna descubierta una gran zona roja que reflejaba donde había sido el golpe.- Creo que te saldrá un buen moratón. – Hizo una mueca de dolor y arrepentimiento.

- Emm… no tranquilo, creo que puedo andar sola, además, sólo será eso, no creo que tengan que vendarme nada. Yo… lo siento por gritarte de ese modo.- Dijo la chica arrepentida. Era normal que le hubiese dado, no cabía por el espacio entre la puerta y ella, no había sido su culpa.

- No te preocupes, si no hubiese estado en esta silla de ruedas me hubieses gritado igual, y no me gustan los favoritismos. – Le contestó Artie divertido - ¿Estás segura que no necesitas nada?

- Sí, segura… Gracias. – Sonrió al muchacho antes de que se fuera. Lo siguió con la mirada, admirando su valentía y optimismo. Cuando desapareció en el ascensor del edificio, ella miró la chapita que el profesor que había visitado aquél chico tenía colgado en la puerta.

Mr. Peters. Profesor de Diseño de producción cinematográfica. Departamento de cinematografía de la facultad de diseño y comunicación.

La morena se quedó asombrada, no por el hecho de que fuera estudiante de Producción y Dirección cinematográfica, ya que en su facultad era lo que más se veía, sino por el hecho de que era un mundo difícil en el que no se solía ver a gente discapacitada como él. Sonrió deseando lo mejor a aquél desconocido al cual admiraba, aunque no pensaba que fuera a ver más puesto que su asignatura era del último año y ella estaba en primero. Finalmente entró al despacho de su profesor de Diseño de indumentaria que ya la estaba esperando.

* * *

><p>Carlee caminaba por el campus cuando vio que una multitud se agolpaba alrededor de una zona de césped. Curiosa caminó hacia allí hasta encontrarse entre la gente observando lo que parecía una grabación de alguna película o corto. Podía ver al cámara y a una chica guapísima caminando por el césped con cara enfurecida. De repente sin venir a cuento se acercó a alguien que no conseguía ver y le tiró todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano. ¿Era parte del espectáculo? Al parecer no, puesto que la chica en seguida se fue de allí con dignidad y se escuchó una voz de repente:<p>

- ¡Se acabó! Louis puedes irte te llamaré si me haces falta de nuevo. Muchas gracias.

La voz provenía de aquel chico que no lograba ver por culpa de la multitud. ¿Dónde estaba? Podía ver al cámara pero al que estaba hablando no. Entonces, la gente empezó a irse del lugar y fue cuando pudo ver que aquél chico de silla de ruedas con el que se topó hacía unos días, estaba intentando recoger los papeles que la desconsiderada e indignada actriz le había tirado y que nadie le ayudaba a recoger. Por lo que con gran rapidez se acercó a él y se agachó recogiendo los papeles.

Artie levantó la mirada cuando vio unas manos recogiendo los papeles.

- No necesito ayuda. Gracias – Dijo algo cabreado y con tono borde, dejando a la chica totalmente parada.

- E…está bien. Sólo intentaba ayudarte. – Le dio los papeles que ya había recogido mientras lo miraba apenada a los ojos y se levantó. Artie no le quitaba los ojos de encima desde que sus miradas se habían cruzado. Era… Era preciosa, unos ojos grandes y de un color que no sabría describir exactamente y un pelo moreno larguísimo. _"Sería perfecta para el papel principal, lo sería"_ Pensó el chico.

- No… esto… perdona, tienes razón. Sólo he tenido un mal día. Tú y yo sólo nos encontramos en situaciones así por lo visto. – Sonrió intentando retenerla allí y que tuviera la oportunidad de pedirle que participara con él en su corto.

- Bueno… un mal día lo tiene cualquiera, y por lo que he visto el tuyo no ha empezado con buen pie… Quiero decir… que no lo has empezado bien. – _"Maldita sea Carlee, tan sólo con una sonrisa encantadora te vuelves tonta. Cuida tus palabras, el chico es minusválido" _Artie se echó a reír por su comentario.

- Sí, debía haberlo sabido, esta chica se cree una Diva y en realidad no es tan buena actriz… ¡Quería que le pagase! ¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿Steven Spielberg? Si no gano nada con el corto en algún concurso no puedo dar más que los créditos. – Se encogió de hombros- Por cierto, ya sabes demasiado de mí, pero no mi nombre. Hora de presentarse. Me llamo Artie, Artie Abrams, encantado. – Le ofreció su mano para estrecharla.

- Carlee, Carlee Taylor. Lo mismo digo señor director. – Estrechó la mano del muchacho delicadamente después de escuchar toda su historia sonriente, Artie tenía un optimismo permanente sorprendente, después de todo, ahí estaba sonriendo y bromeando al respecto.

- ¿Señor director? Qué bien suena de tu boca – Dijo alegremente, y ahí estaba su oportunidad de pedirle que trabajara con él- Demasiado bien… Me… me he quedado sin papel protagonista… Quizá tú… ¿Te gustaría ser mi actriz principal?

Carlee lo miró asombrada, abriendo los ojos a modo de sorpresa y pensando seriamente si decirle sí o no. Le atraía la idea, y en el instituto había formado parte del grupo de teatro aunque no había tenido demasiado éxito en él.

- Pe…pero… Yo… ¿Lo dices en serio? Yo no estudio lo mismo que tú Artie. No soy profesional ni nada…

- No hace falta serlo, si piensas que todos los de mi clase saben actuar… En esta carrera sólo hace falta imaginación, no talento para la interpretación. – Negó con la cabeza- Pero vamos… es que… eres perfecta, eres tal como me había imaginado ese papel… Si te quedas más tranquila te puedo hacer una prueba.

- Eso en realidad me pone más nerviosa pero me gusta más ganarme las cosas por mi talento y no por mi aspecto. – Dijo dignamente- Sólo dime cuando y donde.

- ¡Me gusta! – Sonrió ante las palabras de la muchacha - ¿Aquí y ahora?

- ¿Que qué? ¿Ahora? No tengo nada preparado.

- ¿Hace falta? Yo tengo aquí el guión, es un corto por lo que hay pocos personajes… la escena que estábamos grabando ahora era de las menos importantes pero yo te doy una que sí tenga algo más con lo que pueda ver cómo de bien interpretas, te la preparas en unos minutos y la hacemos los dos. Es con el chico protagonista. ¿Trato? – Artie ya estaba buscando las hojas que contenían el guión de la escena emotiva que quería representar con ella antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada. Cuando la encontró se la extendió.- Aquí está. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras.

Carlee aún ensimismada con el entusiasmo el chico en silla de ruedas sonrió y cogió los papeles.

- Está bien pero no te vayas a reír de mí.

- Jamás.

Artie se apartó un poco para darle algo de intimidad mientras ella se miraba el guión y empezó a ordenar aquellas hojas que la anterior protagonista le había tirado. En cuanto estuvo preparado se giró y miró a Carlee que estaba memorizando parte del texto e intentando representarlo. Artie la miró con dulzura, era realmente encantadora y simpática. En cuanto Carlee lo miró él despertó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hago algo mal?- Preguntó preocupada por cómo le miraba el chico.

- ¿Algo mal? No, no qué va. Sólo estaba pensando en… en lo perfecta que eres para el papel. – Salió del paso. Se acercó a la chica- Yo haré de Frank… Cuando quieras.

- Sí… Vale… - Carlee se acomodó el pelo y se posicionó más cerca de Artie- Frank… debes… debes venir conmigo. Sabes que te necesito.

Sólo con aquello sabía que era la adecuada. Había cambiado totalmente el chip en cuanto dijo el nombre del protagonista masculino y… sintió escalofríos cuando le dijo que le necesitaba. Como si se lo dijera a él directamente, se siente tan bien cuando piensas que alguien te puede necesitar… Él llevó la mano a la cara de la chica y la acarició con delicadeza.

- Lo sé, y sabes que iría a cualquier sitio contigo, pero… Amy… No… no puedo dejar a mi hermana, necesita mi ayuda…

- Siempre es lo mismo. Lo sé pero tiene que haber una solución. Me deportarán…

Terminaron la escena justo en el momento en el que ella tenía que besarlo a él. Carlee, a pesar de dudar por un momento, se acercó a él para hacerlo, como buena profesional, pero Artie la paró.

- No hace falta que lo hagas no soy de esos directores.- Bromeó – No hace falta que te acuestes conmigo para conseguir el papel, es tuyo.

- Ummm… - Dijo pensativa- No sé si alegrarme de eso o echarme a llorar por no hacerlo…

- Todo se andará pequeña. – Ambos rieron a carcajadas- Esta es la copia del guión. Llévatela a casa. En los papeles está mi número de teléfono y mi dirección por si tienes alguna duda y… si me das tu número de teléfono mejor que mejor para poder decirte cuando empezamos a grabar de nuevo.

- ¡Genial! Muchas gracias. Espera que te lo apunto ahora mismo – Rápidamente sacó un boli de su bolso y le apuntó en un trozo de hoja de su libreta su número de teléfono y dirección. – Vivo en la residencia de la facultad, así que no será muy difícil localizarme. Llámame cuando sea ¿vale?

- Gracias. Me has salvado. Es uno de los proyectos más importantes para mí. He ganado algunos premios y para mí ha sido con cortos mucho más modestos que este, por lo que quiero que salga bien y sé que eres la adecuada para ello. Eres… tal como había imaginado al personaje. Bueno… deja a este pobre soñador desvariando con su corto, supongo que tendrás clase. – Carlee miró su reloj.

- ¡Empieza en cinco minutos! Tengo que irme. Gracias a ti Artie, seguro que sale todo genial. Ya lo verás. – Se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla y seguidamente se alejó de allí rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de Artie que observaba cómo su precioso pelo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus movimientos gracias al viento.

"_Perfecta, simplemente perfecta. Vaya suerte la mía. Si no se hubiese preocupado por mí y me hubiese ayudado nunca habría conseguido alguien como ella para mi corto… Creo que le debo una"_

* * *

><p>Tan solo un mes les llevó grabar todas las escenas que aquél corto requería, un mes de quedadas nocturnas, risas y amistad. Un mes intenso en el que Artie fue quedando totalmente prendado de aquella maravillosa chica que estaba haciendo sus sueños realidad.<p>

- ¡Acabamos! Muy bien chicos, muchas gracias. – Dijo Artie mientras aplaudía y se acercaba a Carlee para darle la enhorabuena y abrazarla como tanto se merecía, como tanto deseaba hacerlo.

Pero entonces Jeremy, el cámara, se adelantó y la abrazó. _"¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?"_ Pensó el chico al verlos. Se hizo un poco hacia el lado, haciendo como que ordenaba papeles pero en realidad estaba escuchando atento la conversación de ambos. Artie tenía pensado pedirle de salir a cenar esa noche, no una cita de trabajo, sino una cita de verdad. Había tenido miedo de pedírselo hasta ahora, por temor a que una posible relación entre ellos fastidiara el corto, pero ahora que habían acabado, estaba dispuesto a intentar conquistarla.

- Verás… quería saber si esta noche la tenías libre, me gustaría que cenáramos juntos, ya sabes, una cita. – Dijo Jeremy a Carlee, provocando un espasmo de sorpresa a Artie.

Él ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, no tenía posibilidades, no podía comparar a ese chico guapo y deportista con un tullido como él. Por lo que dejó los papeles en sus piernas y empezó a mover su silla de ruedas hasta que estuvo lejos de allí.

Carlee por otro lado, se quedó totalmente asombrada, no podía negar que el chico era muy simpático y atractivo pero había alguien con el que le apetecía más pasar la noche. Carlee se giró buscando a Artie que estaba de espaldas a ellos yéndose del lugar del rodaje. Ella suspiró, se había ido sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella y ¿había tenido ilusiones de que la invitara a una cita? Había sido una estúpida. Sólo había sido trabajo para él y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

- Está bien Jeremy, acepto. Pero con una condición, ¡italiano! – Dijo la chica amablemente intentando sonreír lo máximo posible para que no se notara su decepción. Jeremy aceptó la condición, ¿cómo no hacerlo con esa preciosa sonrisa que tenía la chica?

* * *

><p>La producción del video estaba casi acabada, pero Artie aún necesitaba la opinión de algunas personas. Había estado tantas veces apunto de llamar a Carlee, pero todas esas veces terminaba llamando a su profesor de diseño de producción cinematográfica. El señor Peters lo había apoyado y ayudado mucho en este proyecto.<p>

Aquél día, tenía una cita de nuevo con él, para que viera el proyecto totalmente acabado. Según el hombre, había sido lo mejor que había visto del chico y que no tenía que hacer nada más con el video que empezar a mandarlo a concursos.

Con toda la felicidad del mundo y una gran sonrisa salió del despacho de su profesor, encontrándose de frente con Carlee sentada en el suelo del pasillo. La chica se asombró al verlo, sobre todo de verlo tan feliz como solía estar cuando estaba con ella. _"Dios mío, su sonrisa, cómo la extrañaba" _

- ¡Artie! – Entusiasmada se levantó para abrazarlo- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Y el corto? ¿Todo bien?

Artie respiró profundamente cuando la chica le abrazó, sintiendo el aroma que su pelo desprendía y sonrió al separarse demostrándole que todo iba bien aunque la echaba de menos demasiado.

- Todo perfecto, gracias. Mi profesor me ha dicho que está perfecto, que ya es hora de mandarlo a concursos. ¡Es genial ¿verdad?

- Wow, sí lo es. ¿Y tienes la costumbre de enseñárselo a los actores antes de eso o me voy a quedar con las ganitas? – Dijo de manera insinuante.

- Bue- bueno… Si tú quieres verlo por supuesto que te lo enseñaré. ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Esta noche? ¿Tu apartamento? ¿Una cita? – Se atrevió a preguntar Carlee finalmente. Lo estaba deseando y no sabía porqué había tardado tanto, no tenía nada que perder.

Artie no pudo esconder la emoción de lo que le había propuesto Carlee, pero entonces pensó en Jeremy, era el mejor cámara con el que había trabajado, un amigo, no podía hacerle eso.

- Pe-pero… ¿y Jeremy?

- ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿También tiene que ver el corto? – Su rostro cambió totalmente al ser nombrado ese chico.

- No… me refiero a lo vuestro, sé que habéis salido y no quiero… no me gustaría que se cabreara por que yo quedara contigo. – Le explicó a la chica que sonrió entendiéndolo todo.

- Artie… - Se acercó a él y acarició su frente con la escusa de apartar su pelo de sus hermosos ojos. – no pasó nada entre los dos. Quiero decir… sí, pero no… a ver te explico… Él… me invitó a cenar, fue muy amable, pensé… tú te fuiste sin despedirte de mí… estaba dolida por ello. Por lo que acepté ir a su apartamento, pero el muy cerdo, en el coche empezó a propasarse.

Artie abrió los ojos como platos empezando a respirar más dificultosamente por lo que le estaba contando.

- Me dijo que no podía esperar a llegar allí – prosiguió Carlee- que necesitaba tocarme y besarme, y a pesar de que le dije que no, seguía. Así que le di un buen puñetazo y salí del coche corriendo. Me… me arrepentí de haberle dicho que sí tan pronto y no haber ido a despedirme de ti… Yo… deseaba que esa cita me la hubieses pedido tú.- Dijo una directa y clara Carlee mientras escuchaba a Artie maldecir al chico, alterado, diciendo mil palabras malsonantes a la vez.

Entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Artie se calló y la miró directamente a los ojos sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? – Carlee asintió- ¡Maldita sea! Te lo iba a pedir, quería salir contigo esa noche, pero lo escuché a él… pensé que no tendría nada que hacer y… y me fui. ¿Sabes que yo no te habría hecho eso nunca verdad?

- Por supuesto… Pero, creo que eso lo tendrás que demostrar esta noche.

- Lo haré, te lo aseguro. ¿Vienes a mi apartamento sobre las 8? Yo cocino. – Sonrió como un niño pequeño que acababa de conseguir su juguete favorito.

- Allí estaré.

- De etiqueta que mi casa es muy elegante. – Bromeó, pero quería que fuera lo más arreglada posible puesto que haría la cena más romántica que jamás hubiera visto, tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido y empezaría a hacerlo esa misma noche. – Tengo que irme, tengo que organizar una cena, oh, y veremos el corto. ¿Vale?

- Hecho Artie. Allí nos vemos. – Sonrió mientras se dejaba guiar por la mano del chico que se había posado en su cara y la agarraba para que se agachara para darle un dulce beso en la frente, aperitivo de los que aquella noche les esperaba.

* * *

><p>- Espera… Tengo una idea… - Dijo Carlee que estaba sentada en el sofá mientras Artie recogía la película.<p>

Acababan de ver el corto, Carlee estaba sorprendida por lo bien que había quedado, definitivamente Artie tenía mucho talento y con ese corto iba a llegar muy lejos, de eso estaba segura. La chica sonrió ampliamente, sabía que Artie había participado en un coro en el instituto y que podía bailar muy bien a pesar de su discapacidad, por lo que, a pesar de haber pasado una velada estupenda, una cena romántica que nunca podría olvidar, quería salir por ahí con él a tomar unas copas a un lugar nuevo al que aún no iba mucha gente.

- Conozco un sitio nuevo, espacioso, donde no va mucha gente, donde podemos ir a bailar y tomar unas copas. ¿Qué te parece?

Artie se giró para mirarla y dejó el dvd encima de la mesa.

- ¿Bailar? ¿Una discoteca? Siempre que he ido he tenido que pedir un reservado especial porque no puedo estar en la pista con los demás. Ya viste lo que te hice cuando te di con la silla. Duele… - Rió

- Te aseguro que podrás estar en la pista, he estado varias veces y parece que no está triunfando, a mí me encanta, pero la gente no suele ir, no sé porqué. – Explicó la chica.

- ¡Está bien! Pero si se llena, nos vamos. Me agobia la multitud. – La sonrisa de Carlee le hizo sonreír a él, le gustaba hacerla feliz y si aquello era lo que quería hacer, lo haría por ella, por estar más tiempo junto a ella.

Salieron del apartamento en busca de un taxi que estuviera adaptado para minusválidos, no era una tarea fácil puesto que tuvieron que llamar a uno para que les llevase a aquel nuevo local. Cuando llegaron, tal como dijo Carlee, estaba completamente vacío por lo que decidieron tomarse unas copas tranquilamente sentados en unas mesas que había en una zona habilitada para ello.

- No me dejes beber mucho que tengo que conducir. – Bromeó Artie

- ¿Conducir? Pero si hemos venido en taxi.

Artie rió por la contestación de ella, se notaba que aún no estaba demasiado acostumbrada al hecho de la silla

- Tengo que conducir mi silla, y no puedo ir dando tumbos como un loco por ahí. – Se echó a reír con ella y a la vez le dieron un trago a sus respectivos vasos.- Tenías razón el lugar es genial, no sé porqué no viene más gente.

- Quizá solo quieran hacernos un favor y dejarnos bailar tranquilos una noche. ¿Qué te parece si bajamos ya? – Artie asintió y sin soltar su copa le dio la mano a la chica para ofrecerle ayuda y que se levantara. Una vez lo hizo, agarró la silla de ruedas y empujó de ella hasta que llegaron a la pista de baile.

Una canción de Jesse J. empezó a sonar en el local, haciendo que la chica enloqueciera. Artie la miró con dulzura observando cómo se movía al son de la música y no tardó en seguirla, moviendo sus brazos animándola a seguir bailando. Artie reía emocionado, era la primera vez que estaba en una pista de baile disfrutando como en ese mismo momento, el problema, era, que como él, unas cientos de personas más querían disfrutar de aquella canción. El local se empezó a abarrotar de gente de repente, personas vestidas de lujo, con copas de champagne, brindando alrededor de una chica. Artie pudo ver con dificultad a la chica que estaba en medio de ese corrillo. Una mujer con vestido de novia…

- ¡Una boda!

- ¿Una boda? Mierda…

- Salgamos por favor… lo siento pero… necesito salir… - Dijo mientras empezaba a mover su silla de ruedas buscando un sitio por donde salir, sin ningún éxito. - ¿Ves lo que pasa? Nadie se da cuenta de que estoy aquí, por eso nunca voy donde puedan haber multitudes.

Carlee lo miró apenada, no quería que se sintiera de esa manera pero no podía hacer más por él que sacarlo como fuera e intentar remendar su error. De nuevo cogió la silla de ruedas y empezó a empujar de él mientras gritaba a la gente que se apartaran. Lograron salir minutos después, agotados, totalmente exhaustos del camino que habían recorrido luchando contra la multitud.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- Le dijo Carlee afectada.

- No tienes porqué sentirlo Carlee, no es tu culpa, estaba vacío, no me mentiste, sólo que hemos venido un mal día. Ven… - La cogió de la mano y con la otra empujó su silla para ir hacia un lugar más apartado.- Aquí podremos hablar mejor.

- ¿Se tenían que casar justo hoy? – Rió – Me he quedado con las ganas de bailar una lenta contigo. Tiene que ser interesante.

Artie sonrió y sin soltar su mano la empujó hacia él.

- ¿Sabes que no hace falta música para hacerlo? Siéntate. – Señaló su regazo.

- Pe-pero…

- No me vas a hacer daño Carlee. – Le dijo para que no se preocupara.

La chica sonriente pasó su brazo por el hombro de Artie y se sentó de lado, cruzando sus piernas sobre él. Artie empezó a mover su silla y ella a acariciar su pelo cariñosamente con su mano mientras con la otra lo abrazaba despacio. Artie se estremecía con cada caricia que la morena le regalaba, haciendo que quisiera más de ella. Pero entonces, una canción le vino a la cabeza. Una vez le había dicho que quería escucharlo cantar, y le había prometido encontrar el momento perfecto. Ese era, ese era el momento perfecto. La miró y comenzó a cantar una canción que veía totalmente perfecta para la situación, para el principio de aquella relación. "You and me" de "Lifehouse"

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

Sonrió sin poder dejar de mirarla, ella hacía lo mismo, embelesada por la voz del chico, sorprendida por lo bien que cantaba, y sobre todo, totalmente encantada por la elección de la canción. Apoyó su hombro en el hombre de él y siguió disfrutando de la canción que Artie le estaba dedicando.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
><em>I'm tripping on words<em>  
><em>You've got my head spinning<em>  
><em>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_There's something about you now_  
><em>I can't quite figure out<em>  
><em>Everything she does is beautiful<em>  
><em>Everything she does is right<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>and me and all other people with nothing to do<em>  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_What day is it?_  
><em>And in what month?<em>  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive<em>

Carlee levanto su mirada sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y miró a esos preciosos ojos azules que ahora la miraban. Necesitaba besarlo, deseaba hacerlo, pero se quedó totalmente paralizada entre sus brazos. Finalmente, Artie fue el que se acercó ligeramente a ella, mientras miraba sus labios, e hizo que ella despertara y con delicadeza se acercara también a él lo suficiente como para que sus labios chocaran. Artie atrapó los de la chica entre los suyos, haciendo que el beso fuera más intenso, haciendo sus deseos realidad. Por fin estaba con ella, probando esos labios que tantos días había querido probar. Su mano viajó hasta su pelo atrayéndola más hacia él dejando escapar su lengua que chocó con sus deliciosos labios sabor a fresa. Poco a poco se fue separando de ella posando su frente en la de ella, jadeante por la adrenalina del momento, por la emoción, necesitado de aire y de que su corazón y esas mariposas que sentía en el estómago se calmaran.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve ya al colegio mayor? – Preguntó Artie.

La chica negó con la cabeza sonrió acariciando aún su pelo.

- Mejor a tu apartamento. Me gustaría pagarle por fin al director lo que se merece por darme el papel protagonista… - Mordió su labio inferior y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez más intensamente.

- El director… estará encantado. – Respondió entre beso y beso.

* * *

><p>Tina se acercó a la cámara web asombrada por la maravillosa historia que le había contado.<p>

- ¿No será otro de tus cortos y me lo has contado para ver si es una buena historia o no verdad?

Artie negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo me crees capaz? – Rió – Es totalmente cierto.

- ¿Y cómo es que no estás con ella? Quiero decir, joder, es una historia preciosa, os queríais, se nota, y se te nota en la cara Artie, que te conozco. Estuviste seriamente enamorado de ella. ¡Dime que no la descuidaste! ¿A que pasaste de ella por culpa de un corto o unos videojuegos?

Artie se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

- Esa época pasó Tina. No era un crío de 16 años ¿vale? Ya tenía mi edad, estaba en mi último año de carrera y te aseguro que a pesar de estar bastante ocupado quedábamos todos los días, fue una relación… perfecta.

- ¿Y qué pasó entonces? – Preguntó curiosa Tina.

Entonces, Artie vio la puerta de la habitación a las espaldas de Tina abrirse. Mike había entrado y miraba a la pantalla esperando que Tina se girase.

- ¡Mike! ¡Cuánto tiempo man! – Dijo Artie haciendo que Tina se girara.

- Oh… hola cariño, estaba hablando un ratito con Artie que estaba contándome qué tal le fue la vida amorosa en la universidad- Rió algo nerviosa, con miedo de lo que pudiera decir.

Mike se acercó al ordenador y saludó a Artie.

- Sí que hace mucho tiempo Artie. Me alegro de verte, no has cambiado nada.

- Lo mismo digo de ti Mike, parece que no pasan los años… Oye… Estaba pensando. Mañana por la noche podríamos quedar para vernos, hablar. Y así te cuento el final de la historia Tina.

Tina miró a Mike.

- Eso sería una gran idea, los tres, una cena. ¿Qué te parece Mike?

- Mañana tengo mucho trabajo, falta una semana para que volvamos a representar la obra, y estamos todos con prisas, ya sabes como son estas cosas. – Le dijo a Artie sabiendo que no lo sabía. Era la primera vez que el chico de silla de ruedas trabajaba en un musical. – Pero si me decís una hora, allí estaré.

- Emm… sí, es un caos todo. – Dijo algo violento Artie – Está bien, yo reservo en un buen restaurante ¿vale? Y ya os digo la hora y el sitio. Lo pasaremos bien poniéndonos al día.

- Oid… - Interrumpió Mike que se le había ocurrido una idea. Obviamente no le gustaba que Tina y Artie fueran de nuevo tan amigos, la veía muy feliz desde que hablaba con él, el mismo que había conseguido que fuera la misma de siempre, tenía que hacer algo, ¿Y porqué no reencontrar a Artie con otro gran amor de su vida?- ¿Qué tal si le digo a Brittany que venga?

Tina lo miró extrañada. Era una genial idea, pero no sabía si Artie estaría dispuesto aunque en realidad era a ella a la que no le agradaba demasiado el asunto. Mike y ella estaban muy juntos últimamente y no se fiaba de ella. Miró al ordenador donde Artie sonreía como era de costumbre.

- Por mí perfecto, cuantos más mejor. Será una bonita reunión de ex alumnos. – No le molestaba que viniera Brittany, de echo quería saber de ella, hacía muchísimo que no hablaban, pero mirando la cara de Tina sabía que a ella no le apetecía nada. ¿Pero acaso podían decir que no?

- Bueno, pues te dejamos Artie, que hay que cenar y hacer las cosas de la casa. ¿Verdad Tina? – Le dijo inquisitivo a la muchacha que se levantó de la silla del escritorio.

- Sí… Hasta mañana Artie. Un beso.

- Hasta mañana.- Después de colgar la video llamada Artie hizo un gesto de desaprobación, la cara de Tina había cambiado por completo, se notaba que era infeliz junto a él. Estaba tan bien hablando con él hasta que llegó Mike… No entendía cómo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

- No me gusta que hables tanto con él. ¡Todas las tardes! Dios mío, ni que no os vieseis en todo el día. Trabajáis juntos y aún así cuando vienes te pones a hablar con él. Ni conmigo hablas tanto. – Le recriminó Mike a Tina.

- En el trabajo no hablamos, nos centramos en lo que tenemos que hacer, nada más. ¿Tú haces lo mismo o sí que te relacionas con Brittany? – Dijo ya bastante harta de tonterías.

- ¿Perdona? No es para nada lo mismo. Brittany y yo no… no estuvimos casi juntos.

- ¿Fue tu primera vez? ¿Quién fue la mía? ¿Artie? Mira… dejémoslo. Mañana cenaremos los cuatro tranquilamente, quizá consigas apartarlo de mí con Brittany. ¿Por qué es lo que quieres a que sí? – Pasó por su lado y salió de la habitación- Voy a hacer la cena.

Se notaba que Tina lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Mike se acercó a la cama furioso y propinó un puñetazo al colchón. ¿Porqué iban tan mal las cosas y a pesar de todo no quería separarse de ella? ¿Por qué seguían juntos? ¿Valía la pena tan solo por no perder años de su vida?

Tina se secó una lágrima de su mejilla mientras sacaba unos huevos de la nevera. ¿Por qué aguantaba todo aquello? ¿Todos esos desprecios de Mike? No confiaba en ella ¿Porqué le exigía que ella confiara en él? No podía hacerlo, él ya no le hacía feliz, Artie lo hacía. Cuando estaba con él, ella podía sonreír, con Mike era pelea tras pelea, lágrima tras lágrima, desplante tras desplante… Notó una punzada en el corazón y se llevó la mano a la zona. _"Necesito ser feliz, Artie, ayúdame."_

* * *

><p><em>*_* Aish, me inspiré escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Y que me dejéis un review dando vuestra opinión, sea buena o mala, que me hace mucha ilusión leerlos. :D<em>


	5. Una mesa medio vacía

_¡Hola de nuevo! Siento que haya tardado tantísimo pero he estado liadísima y no me he puesto a escribirlo. Y cuando lo he hecho me he dado cuenta que había perdido el hilo completamente. Siento que este es el capítulo menos inspirado de todos, pero espero transmitir lo que quería transmitir y que los próximos sean mejores ya que no tardaré tanto entre unos y otros. I promise. Espero que os guste amores, muchas gracias por los reviews._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Son de Ryan así que… pobrecitos míos.<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Cómodo? ¿Para qué mentir? No se iba a sentir cómodo en toda la cena. Sabía demasiadas cosas de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Tina con Mike y del tipo de persona en el que se había convertido. Había visto a Tina contener las lágrimas algunos peores días en el trabajo cuando todo se le venía abajo, y realmente, no quería ver en persona cómo el chico la trataba mal o simplemente la ignoraba, puesto que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Artie ante eso.<p>

En segundo lugar, estaba Brittany. ¿Por qué la habían invitado? ¿Acaso tenían esperanzas de que Artie volviera con ella después de aquél engaño? ¿Después de vivir meses con aquella mentira que había sido su relación. La había querido, muchísimo, después la había echado de menos, pero después ya nada. Después lo superó como buenamente pudo con ayuda de sus mejores amigos, de su hermana y de su familia.

Había pasado el día pensando en todo aquello, pero el momento había llegado, había una mesa para cuatro esperándolos en un lujoso restaurante y esperaba que saliera un buen plan para después si es que todo iba bien durante la cena. Se puso uno de sus trajes favoritos, le quedaba que ni pintado, era gris tirando a plateado. La camisa blanca y la corbata negra cerraban el conjunto.

Cómo habían quedado directamente en el restaurante, Artie tuvo que ir solo hasta allí en uno de los taxis adaptados para minusválidos que había localizado en la ciudad, y en cuanto llegó, Tina ya le estaba esperando. Alarmado miró el reloj. ¿Había llegado tarde? Pero no era así, eran diez minutos antes de la hora acordada y ella ya estaba allí, y sin Mike.

- ¡Qué pronto! Estás preciosa Tina. – Se acercó y le correspondió al beso que la chica le estaba dando en la mejilla en forma de saludo. La chica cogió la punta de su vestido con cada una de sus manos e hizo una reverencia.

- Muchas gracias. Tú también estás muy elegante – Artie, intentando hacer un gesto como el de ella se llevó sus manos a la corbata y la enderezó.

- Gracias. ¿Y Mike? ¿No venía contigo?

- Me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que vendría tarde porque habían tenido que quedarse más tiempo preparando la obra. – Tina hizo una mueca, estaba omitiendo algo, algo que Mike le había dicho la noche anterior. No le apetecía nada esa cena, decía que no se sentiría cómodo, cosa que Tina no entendía ya que iban a ser cuatro personas conocidas. Brittany trabajaba con él, Tina era su novia y Artie había sido su amigo. ¿Qué problema había?

- Bueno, ¿Y los esperamos dentro o nos quedamos aquí?

- Mejor entremos a tomar unas copas, sinceramente no creo que vengan. – No sería la primera vez que Mike le dejaba tirada en una cena o una cita.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, no podía dejar de admirar sus movimientos, estaba al cien por cien, aunque podría asegurar sin equivocarse que se quedaba corto. Brittany estaba dándolo todo, dejando a todos los de la obra con la boca abierta, y especialmente a Mike. ¿Sería verdad que venía a desbancarlo? Él siempre había sido allí el mejor, el que utilizaban para poner ejemplos o para enseñar a los demás cómo se hacía correctamente un paso. Ahora ella se estaba ganando ese derecho, y no lo podía permitir. Tenía que encontrarle un fallo, un único fallo para dejarla en ridículo. ¿Pero era posible? Por mucho que se fijara no lo conseguía, era perfección.<p>

Hasta que vio un paso que no era de esa manera en la coreografía original y le faltó tiempo para levantarse y corregirla.

- Lo siento, pero te has equivocado en un paso.- No, no lo sentía, para nada.- Este que has hecho así… - Le mostró cómo lo había hecho- Es de esta manera.- Intentó hacerlo lo mejor posible para que todo el mundo supiera quién mandaba allí. ¿Una chica recién llegada? De eso nada, mandaba él que llevaba años en aquél musical.

- Creo que te equivocas.- Escucharon decir a una voz al fondo, el coreógrafo finalmente salió a dar su opinión.

- ¿Yo? – Dijeron a la vez Brittany y Mike mirándose incrédulos. Según ellos era imposible que se equivocaran, eran unos profesionales y eso nunca les pasaba.

- Mike. ¿Cómo dices que es el paso? – Mike lo interpretó de nuevo mientras el hombre negaba con la cabeza. – Pues no sé qué es lo que te pasa pero no es así.

El coreógrafo hizo el paso original, quedando comprobado que era como el que Britt había bailado, y la chica sonrió satisfecha.

- No sé lo que te pasa, pero espabila. ¡Está bien! Todos estamos cansados, podéis recoger e ir a casa. – Ordenó el chico que se fue por la puerta más cercana nada más decir aquello.

Los bailarines que aún estaban sentados cogieron sus mochilas rápidamente y se fueron mientras Mike aún rabioso e incrédulo por lo que acababa de pasar, no perdía de vista a Brittany que había empezado a recoger sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo de parqué. No podía creer que tuviera tantas ganas de desbancarla que viera errores donde no los había. ¡Si no fuera tan jodidamente competitiva! Y perfecta… ¡No! La culpa la tenía ella por jugar a querer ser la mejor, y ese era su puesto, el puesto de Mike Chang.

Entre tanta rabia y tanto pensamiento negativo casi se le escapa Brittany de la sala de ensayos, si no fuera porque ella misma se acercó a preguntarle por la cena de esa misma noche.

- ¿Llegamos demasiado tarde a la cena? Tengo ganas de ver a Tina y Artie.

- ¡No me gusta tu juego Britt! – Le dijo Mike cogiéndola del brazo apretándolo sin apenas darse cuenta

- ¿Mi juego? – Dijo sorprendida pero a la vez contenta porque Mike supiese de la existencia de su juego.- ¡Pero si no ha salido aún a la venta! ¿Cómo te has enterado? – Ella misma había confeccionado un juego trivial con preguntas sobre ella y sobre su gato.

- ¿De qué hablas? No te hagas la tonta. – La rabia y la impotencia hacían que su mano apretara con más fuerza el brazo de la rubia.

- Mike, me estás haciendo daño.- El asiático dio un paso más, acercándose a ella, intentando ver en sus ojos qué era lo que tramaba pero no veía nada más que unos bonitos ojos azules que lo miraban con miedo.

- Estás intentando ganarte mi puesto, me estás dejando en ridículo delante del todo el mundo. – De repente, Brittany lo comprendió todo.

- Ahhh…- Se puso rígida, esta vez, plantándole cara al chico que sólo estaba diciendo estupideces- ¿Yo a ti en ridículo? No me necesitas para eso Mike. – Cada vez estaban más cerca, casi podían notar el aliento del otro en su cara.- Tú mismo has sido con tus celos el que ha visto un paso mal cuando era perfecto, y tú sólo has corrido como un chivato, quedando en ridículo. Yo no he hecho más que hacer mi trabajo.

La respiración de Mike cada vez era más y más entrecortada, se sentía impotente, rabioso, quería romper algo, encima, la chica que parecía tan tonta tenía toda la razón lo que le hacía cabrearse aún más.

- No quiero ir de esta manera a la cena. Será mejor que no vengas. – Le ofreció Mike.

- Tranquilo, tú tampoco vas a ninguna parte.- Brittany llevaba minutos pensando en lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer. Mirando los labios de Mike mientras le gritaba, le ponía, eso la ponía a cien y necesitaba probarlos, probar esa furia ¿Y sus brazos? Quería sentir esos brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Así que, sin pensarlo más y ante la mirada incrédula de Mike, Brittany le dio un beso. Un simple beso que desencadenó todo.

Mike necesitaba eso tanto como la rubia, por lo que ese simple beso desató en él aquello que se le llamaba pasión y que hacía tanto que no veía en su relación, precisamente desde que había dejado de creer en ésta y en Tina. Mike, con su mano aún en el brazo de Brittany cerró completamente la distancia entre ellos y la besó con ganas, con pasión, con desespero mientras ella se deshacía de su agarre y pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

Brittany dio un salto atrapando entre sus piernas las caderas de Mike y haciendo que la excitación de ambos creciera por el contacto de sus sexos. Era tarde, y no llegarían a la cena, pero no les importaba, la adrenalina del momento les nublaba la vista, sólo querían disfrutar del cuerpo y de los besos del otro.

Mike retrocedió hasta chocar contra una pared, allí mismo, sacó los pantalones y la ropa interior de la chica antes de que ella pudiera sacar la de él, como si de una competición se tratase, como si fueran a competir también por quién fuera a dar más placer a quién. Allí mismo, en la sala de ensayos llena de espejos, contra una pared, tuvieron el sexo más desenfrenado que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

- Te dije que me acostaría contigo – Dijo Brittany poniéndose la ropa para ir a las duchas del edificio antes de salir de allí.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tina no te da lo que necesitas?

Mike se ponía sus pantalones de deporte cuando dijo aquello y la miró quedándose callado completamente, si empezaba a hablar diría cosas de las que se arrepentiría.

- Es aquello que me contaste de que no tenía ambiciones ¿verdad? – Mike asintió.- ¿Y ya no la quieres?

- Cállate ya Britt, por favor. – En el fondo, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, Tina estaba volviendo a ser poco a poco la misma de siempre, pero estaba totalmente convencido que no era por él, sino por Artie, él había hecho que ella luchara por sus sueños, cosa que Mike llevaba intentando que hiciera muchísimo tiempo – Tina no es como tú. Tina no es competitiva, ni ambiciosa… Perdió el rumbohace mucho y vivía de lo que le venía en vez de luchar por lo que quería. ¿Crees que a mí puede gustarme algo así? Necesitaba a la Tina de antes. Está volviendo, pero no gracias a mí.

- Pues ahora te toca luchar a ti.- Le reprendió Brittany.

- No tengo ganas.- Y salió de allí. No iría a la cena, no podría estar con Artie y con Tina después de lo que había pasado, por lo que se fue a casa directamente, tomó una ducha y se acostó en la cama.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Tina removía su copa de vino contándole con total sinceridad a Artie lo que le había hecho cambiar.<p>

- Él empezó a cambiar, él empezó a dejarme de lado por las galas y sus compañeros. Yo estaba siendo rechazada en cualquier casting al cual me presentaba. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Seguir luchando, trabajando, pero presentándote a más castings. – Le dijo Artie mientras la chica chistaba.

- Si quizá él no me hubiese dicho desde el primer momento que era una perdedora y que nunca conseguía nada y no me hubiese restregado por la cara su fama… - Bebió lo que quedaba de su quinta copa de vino de un trago. Miró a la camarera con intención de pedir más, pero Artie la detuvo.

- No más. ¿Has visto la hora que es? Y no hemos comido nada, sólo hemos bebido. Deja que pida algo de comer. – Alzó la mano para que la camarera les atendiera

- ¿Sí señor? ¿Más vino?- Le preguntó amablemente.

- No, querríamos comer algo, ¿nos puede traer la tarta?

- Lo siento mucho señores, su esposa y usted han tardado demasiado en pedir la comida y hemos cerrado la cocina.

- Oh… entiendo. Lo siento, estábamos esperando a… unos amigos.- No era momento para explicar nada. – Pues tráiganos la cuenta.

Artie esperó a que la camarera se fuera para hablar con Tina.

- Señora Abrams, creo que tendremos que ir a cenar a otro sitio.- Tina lo miró riendo por la equivocación, aunque no era tan descabellada la idea, ¿porqué no podían ser marido y mujer?

Los dos pensaron lo mismo en ese mismo instante, se notaba en sus miradas y en sus sonrisas

- ¡Al burger! - Ambos se echaron a reír. - Seguro que cenamos mejor que aquí. ¡Vamos!

Artie dejó un gran billete en la mesa sin esperar si quiera la cuenta y ofreció la mano a Tina para que se levantara. La chica parecía mareada, había bebido más que él, que no le gustaba beber puesto que luego iba dando tumbos con la silla y se volvía bastante peligroso.

- ¿Tina? ¿Te encuentras bien? – La chica negó con la cabeza y él, hizo que se sentara en su regazo. Dejó que se acurrucara en él y salió del restaurante llevando a la chica encima. – Te sentará bien el aire.

- Artie…

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó dulcemente. – Iremos a por algo para llevar y cogemos un taxi para ir a tu casa ¿vale?

- No es eso… Espera ¿qué? No quiero ir a casa… - Se alzó para mirar a Artie, mareándose de nuevo- No, él no ha avisado de que no vendría, hemos estado ahí esperando para nada. No quiero ir a casa y encontrármelo. O no, quién sabe. No quiero.

- Vale… Shhh. Tranquila, puedes dormir en mi apartamento, en mi cama. ¿Vale? – Él se iría al sofá puesto que no tenía más camas. La chica asintió y volvió a apoyarse en él mientras él se desplazaba hasta un lugar de comida rápida.

Sólo se levantó de encima de Artie en el momento en el que el taxi llegó a por ellos para llevarlos a casa. Artie le dio una de las hamburguesas que había comprado a Tina y él se comió la suya antes de llegar donde había indicado al taxi.

Esta vez, Tina pudo caminar por su propio pie hasta el apartamento, Artie estaba contento de poder enseñar el lugar a Tina y pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella. Era la única persona que estaba con él en Nueva York, la única persona que le apoyaba y que le animaba a llegar más lejos cada día en el trabajo. Y sabía que ella necesitaba su ayuda, y se la daría, se prometió a sí mismo que la ayudaría hasta que consiguiera hacerla feliz.

- Artie…

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó.

- No me has contado qué pasó con Carlee. Debes creer que soy una estúpida. Sólo hemos hablado de mí, de mí, de mi estúpido prometido y de mi carrera.

- Shh. No pasa nada, Carlee es cosa del pasado, lo tuyo está pasando ahora, y necesitabas hablarlo. Te escucharé las veces que hagan falta ¿Está bien? – Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.- Puedes dormir aquí, me quedaré hasta cuando quieras o te duermas. Luego ya duermo yo en la otra habitación ¿vale? – Le dijo para que no se preocupara por donde dormiría.

Tina se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en aquella gran y cómoda cama, gimiendo del placer que le produjo estar por fin sobre algo firme que no hacía que su cabeza rodase y le hiciera marearse. Mientras, pensaba lo amable que era Artie, lo cariñoso y atento que había estado con ella. Eso era lo que necesitaba, no una persona que no sabía valorarla o apoyarla en los momentos difíciles.

- ¿No quieres contármelo?

- Claro que sí, sólo estaba esperando a que te acomodases- Artie se acercó a su lado- Creo que se cansó bastante pronto de tener un novio tan dependiente. De las cosas especiales que necesito… de… estar siempre dependiendo de mí para hacer unos planes u otros. Le limitaba mucho. Cuando…

El chico sintió cómo la mano de Tina cogía la suya y la acariciaba, hacía tanto que alguien no le reconfortaba tanto como lo estaba haciendo ella con tan solo una pequeña caricia.

- Cuando me gradué – Prosiguió- No nos podíamos ver tanto, y para colmo, apareció un ex novio suyo. El cual sí tiene unas bonitas piernas con que caminar. Y dicho sea de paso, también unos bonitos brazos. Tuvieron algo mientras estaba conmigo y la culpabilidad no pudo con ella y me lo contó. Bueno, quizá era lo que quería, tener una escusa para romper conmigo. La relación no era la de antes y ella ya se estaba cansando de mi discapacidad.

- No sabía lo que se perdía. Igual que yo. – Dijo abriendo los ojos para mirarle. La chica se apartó, echándose hacia el otro lado de la cama- Por favor… - Señaló el hueco que acababa de dejar vacío.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Mucho. Te necesito a mi lado.

No podía negar que necesitaba dormir con alguien esa noche, recordar que estaba él solo, y que prácticamente siempre lo había estado, no era de su agrado. Ella le hacía sentir que no estaba solo.

Y ella también lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él a su lado esa noche, y además de que la comprendía a la perfección, se había prometido hacerla feliz, así que, puso el seguro de la silla, apoyó uno de sus brazos en la cama y otro en la mesita y se levantó, dejándose caer en la cama con gran agilidad adquirida por los años de experiencia.

Se acomodó al lado de la chica, y ella lo cogió de la mano, tirando de él hasta que se quedaron cara a cara. Parecía dormida, sus movimientos eran tan calmados como los de una nube y poco a poco se acercaba a él mientras recordaba aquellas palabras que el día anterior había pensado. "Necesito ser feliz"

- Artie, ayúdame – Pronunció las últimas palabras como un susurro y lo besó, un dulce y único beso antes de quedarse dormida sin notar que el corazón de Artie se había acelerado de tal manera, que no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, observando la calma y la belleza de Tina.

- Lo intentaré.

* * *

><p><em>Y el próximo capi… más. Ya tengo pensadas muchas cosas, pero me cuesta mucho ponerme ya que tengo otras muchas cosas que escribir. Pero… si me dejáis reviews bonitos… pues yo me animo mucho a seguir escribiendo jijiji No os vayáis muy lejos que ahora justo aquí abajo podéis dejar uno. No seáis tímidooooos. <em>


	6. Hacía tanto tiempo

_¡Holaaa! Esta vez no he tardado tanto, ¿verdad? Bueno, un poquito sí, pero ya me conocéis, me lío a escribir otras cosas y no me pongo con esto. Bueno, en este capítulo veréis lo poco que me inspira escribir Tike. Yep, lo vais a comprobar. Gracias a todas las que me dejáis reviews. Me encanta leerlos sobre todo los de Syl que son kilométricos y me parto de risa con sus reacciones. Bueno, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo como lo he hecho yo. Bueno… sólo en momentos puntuales. Os quiero y gracias por leerme. _

_Ships: Tartie, Tike, Bike._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino Mike y Tina romperían. Oops, ¡glee me pertenece! juju<strong>

* * *

><p>La luz del sol ya llegaba a los ojos de Artie cuando Tina empezaba a estar inquieta de nuevo. Si decía que había dormido toda la noche, era mentir. No había pegado ni una cabezadita, pero tenerla allí con él valía la pena, velar por sus sueños y su seguridad valía la pena, hacerla sonreír cuando despertara era uno de sus propósitos del día.<p>

Miró la hora en su reloj, debían despertarse ya si querían desayunar y llegar a tiempo a trabajar, por lo que se acercó un poquito más a Tina y empezó a acariciar su pelo, apartándolo de su cara y diciendo su nombre delicadamente hasta que empezó a abrir sus ojos, algo confusa por el lugar donde se encontraba.

- ¿Has dormido bien princesa?

Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le llamaba de esa manera, tanto tiempo que no le preguntaban si quiera si había dormido bien, tanto tiempo que no había dormido tan bien como esa noche y… tanto tiempo que no sentía una resaca tan gran como esa. Tina sonrió mientras se estiraba aún en la cama.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias, pero necesitaré un buen café y una buena ducha para poder ir a los ensayos.

- Dame un minuto y me levanto a preparar café.

- ¿Qué? – Tina se alarmó, no podía quedarse allí, debía ir a casa y explicarle a Mike lo que había pasado, porqué no había dormido en casa, a pesar de que no lo merecía, al fin y al cabo era su prometido y aún le debía eso- No te preocupes Artie, si quiero llegar a tiempo, después de pasar por casa y cambiarme debo salir ya de aquí.

Por suerte ya estaba vestida de la noche anterior, así que se acercó a Artie y poniendo una mano sobre su rostro lo acarició con delicadeza. Le sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, un beso que sabía a continuará, a las gracias más dulces que le habían dado nunca, a… por desgracia al alcohol que había tomado la noche anterior. Artie sonrió sin poder y sin querer evitarlo.

- Nos vemos luego linda. Suerte en casa. – La necesitaría.

- Gracias, en nada nos vemos. – Dijo Tina ya saliendo de la habitación de Artie.

En la calle no sabía ni donde se encontraba, un taxi era la mejor opción para ir a su casa, y esperaba que no estuviera muy lejos puesto que sólo tenía unos cuantos billetes en el bolso y poco tiempo para llegar a casa y hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Pasó todo el trayecto intentando rememorar el cabreo de la pasada noche con Mike, no quería que después de todo él saliera impune de aquello cuando y ella se llevara la gran bronca por no aparecer por casa en toda la noche. Era más que obvio que después de dejarle plantada, no debía esperar que las cosas estuvieran bien, y si él lo esperaba así es que no conocía bien a Tina Cohen- Chang.

Tenía ganas de soltárselo todo y largarse de allí cuanto antes, con Artie, él sí que le hacía sentir bien, como una princesa, cuidada y protegida, y sobre todo querida. Ninguno de los dos lo habían dicho, pero estaba claro, tan sólo con una mirada podían ver lo que sentían, lo que deseaban, lo que necesitaban. Y se necesitaban mutuamente.

Abrió la puerta de su casa delicadamente, Mike seguía durmiendo, tenía suerte, así podría ducharse y vestirse antes de tener que hablar con él. Una ducha tibia era lo mejor que había podido hacer para calmar esos nervios que le comían por dentro, peinó su pelo y salió hacia la cocina con el albornoz puesto. Ahí estaba, Mike estaba desayunando y había hecho una taza de café para ella también. ¿A qué venía aquello? ¿Porqué lo hacía? Hacía tanto tiempo que no le preparaba el desayuno que parecía hasta sospechoso.

- Buenos días- Logró decir él antes.

- Buenos días Mike. – Contestó con aspereza Tina.

- ¿Has dormido bien con Artie? ¿O ni siquiera habéis dormido?

Tina abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y se acercó tan solo para coger la taza con el café y volvió a su sitio, de pie, lejos de él, cerca de la puerta y preparada para huir si era necesario.

- He dormido muy bien gracias. Y he dormido en casa de Artie, no con él. – Mintió, por el bien de ella, y por el bien de Artie.

- Ah… me alegro. ¿Se puede saber porqué no viniste? – Su voz ya era un tono más por encima de las anteriores preguntas, empezaba a cabrearse, pero Tina… Tina lo estaba aún más y esa vez no se dejaría pisotear.

- ¿Y puedo saber yo porqué tú no viniste? Mira qué casualidad, ni tú ni Brittany. ¡A saber qué estabais haciendo!

Mike rodó los ojos y los puso en blanco, como dándole a entender a Tina que estaba exagerando. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué le podía decir si esa había sido la verdadera causa? No podía verla después de lo que había hecho, después de acostarse con Brittany no podía fingir que estaba enamorado de Tina delante de Artie ni de nadie.

- No digas tonterías, yo podría decir lo mismo de ti si no supiera que en realidad no luchas por lo que quieres, sino, estaría preocupado.

Tina abrió la boca y indignada por su comentario, no se dejaría achantar más por él, y se acercó tirándole el café encima y saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa para vestirse e irse de allí cuanto antes.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – Gritó siguiéndola, eso no se iba a quedar así. Manchando todo el pasillo del café derramado siguió a la que hasta ahora parecía ser su prometida hasta la habitación.

- ¡Déjame en paz Mike Chang! Soy una chica joven y fuerte. Tú has sido el que me ha quitado toda la fuerza y te la has quedado para ti. Tú has sido el que me ha hecho sentir que no valía nada durante todo este tiempo. ¿No te das cuenta? Pues ya te lo hago yo saber. Gracias por estos absurdos años. Y ahora vete, ¡vete de mi cuarto! Tengo que cambiarme e ir a trabajar.

Se cruzó de brazos hasta que vio a Mike salir de allí derecho a la ducha. Mientras salía de casa, escuchó que estaba en la ducha y golpeaba con sus nudillos la pared, lo que hizo que aún corriera más rápido para alejarse de él lo antes posible.

La impotencia hacía que Mike perdiera el control. ¡Esa sí era Tina! La Tina que había conocida, esa valiente chica que luchaba y decía las cosas de manera clara. ¿Tenía que ser así justo ahora? ¿Justo ahora que lo había fastidiado todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por Artie? Golpeaba una y otra vez la pared con sus nudillos. ¿Qué había hecho? Había perdido a su chica, a la chica que había dejado pudrirse y que otro la regó para volver a ser la misma. ¡Tenía que recuperarla! No sabía cómo, pero empezaría por esa noche.

Tina, llegó al edificio donde ensayaban para la obra. Faltaba unos meses para el estreno, casi se podía oler los nervios y la tensión, las canciones estaban listas y sólo hacía falta repetirlas hasta la saciedad, hasta que quedaran perfectas, para llevar a cabo la función. Ese día, le esperaba una gran sorpresa en el salón de baile, nunca antes lo había visto por allí, siempre se ocupaba de otras cosas, justo hoy, justo ese día cuando más lo necesitaba, Artie apareció para ver los ensayos y dar algunas directrices que su jefe le había dado a él ya que ese día no podría ir.

La sonrisa apareció inmediatamente en la cara de ambos, cruzando sus miradas nerviosas cada dos segundos. ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Les pondrían alguna pega si supieran que se conocían? ¿Y si supieran que hay más que eso? Por que lo había, tan solo verle, su corazón se había disparado, y con su sonrisa… todo lo malo de aquella mañana se le había pasado.

Él había sentido lo mismo al verla, llevaba toda la mañana nervioso desde que había sabido que iba a ver aquél ensayo, deseando volver a verla y saber que estaba bien, que no había pasado nada por que se hubiese quedado en su casa a dormir esa noche. Al parecer así era, todo estaba bien, ella estaba sonriente, resplandeciente como nunca y necesitaba verla actuar como agua de mayo, necesitaba escuchar su voz y que cantara para él.

- Bien, me ha dicho el señor Monroe que apunte el orden con el que actua cada persona en el musical, así que necesito que vayamos por orden. ¿Empieza la protagonista no? Bien. – Artie apuntó en la libreta el nombre de la actriz, el número de la actuación, el nombre de la canción y lo que aún no había dicho es que tendría que decir también si le parecía la persona correcta para el papel.- Empieza por favor.

Era un papel bastante importante, aquello quería decir que el director confiaba en su buen criterio, al fin y al cabo no era ningún becario, tenía práctica profesional, y varios premios en su posesión. Todo marchaba bien.

Después de que la protagonista hiciera su actuación, era el turno de la chica con su mejor amiga, que era Tina, un dúo, un dúo que hablaba de decepción y fracaso, de cómo iban a la deriva los personajes hasta que encontraron a su media naranja, el amor de su vida. ¿Podía haber una canción que expresara mejor lo que ellos dos estaban viviendo en ese momento?

La actuación comenzó, Artie miraba cómplice a Tina, no podía ser profesional en ese momento, se fijaba en ella y en nadie más que ella cantando esa preciosa canción. Ahí estaba ella, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan pleno al escuchar cantar a alguien… hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía eso que ella le hacía sentir, Tina, su primer amor, el cual creía que estaba más que superado. Qué equivocado estaba.

Cuando acabó la actuación, se dio cuenta de que el apartado donde tenía que escribir de Tina, estaba lleno de corazones. Algo tenía que escribir ¿no? ¿Se suponía que tenía que escribir una descripción de esa actuación? ¿De ella? ¿De cómo lo había hecho? En ese momento no podía, era totalmente incapaz de hacerlo hipnotizado por su voz, por su sonrisa y por sus miradas clandestinas. Por suerte aquello no lo tenía que entregar hasta el día siguiente así que ya en casa trabajaría con ello.

Artie ofreció una gran ovación a las chicas y siguieron con la lista, una por una las canciones que individualmente o grupalmente cantaba el elenco del espectáculo. Realmente, estaba deseando acabar para poder ir a hablar con Tina, pero aún así, las siguientes horas se pasaron volando gracias a que ella estaba allí, ella y su dulce sonrisa estaban allí dándole fuerzas.

En cuanto acabaron la jornada de trabajo, Artie llevó a parte a Tina, quizá algo arriesgado, los demás pensarían algo que no era, pero tan sólo necesitaba decirle que quería verla esa noche.

- ¿Te apetece quedar esta noche? Tengo que acabar esto.- Agitó sus papeles- Pero después te llamo y quedamos ¿quieres?

- Por supuesto, cuanto menos esté en casa mejor.- Artie se alarmó.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Ha pasado algo? – Le preguntó a Tina.

- Le tiré el café encima después de que me dijera algo bastante desagradable, así que ni siquiera sé si al volver estará en casa, le dije que me dejara en paz. Pero por favor, estoy bien Artie… - Le sonrió mirándolo a sus ojos azules, perdiéndose en ellos.- Mejor que nunca, te lo aseguro. Llámame que salimos esta noche.

Artie se quedó satisfecho, se notaba en sus ojos que decía la verdad, estaba bien, gracias a él y eso le hacía sentirse como nunca. Ella se fue acariciando su brazo en el momento en el que pasó por su lado, dejando un leve cosquilleo tanto en la zona que había tocado, como en su estómago. Tras unos segundos analizando esas sensaciones, pudo reaccionar y salir de la sala, después de comer terminaría el trabajo y la llamaría para cenar, estaba deseando que ese momento llegara.

Esa vez, Tina fue caminando a casa, prolongando el tiempo de estar fuera de casa lo máximo posible. Estaba convencida de que Mike no estaría, pero el simple hecho de estar allí le incomodaba. Iba dispuesta a hacer las maletas para irse de allí, más que dispuesta de dejarlo, pero algo justo al entrar llamó su atención. ¡Como para no hacerlo! Era un ramo de flores de todos los colores enorme. Un ramo con una caja al lado y una nota justo encima de ésta. Se acercó expectante y abrió primero el sobre que contenía una nota con olor a rosas.

"_Te paso a buscar a las 8" _

"_Artie"_ Fue el primer pensamiento de Tina, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía ser. ¿Cómo ha conseguido dejar algo dentro de la casa? ¿Y arriesgarse de que Mike lo viera? No, era Mike, él había dejado eso para ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Creía que podía compensar con una sola noche todo lo que había vivido esos años?

Mientras, Mike pasaba el peor ensayo desde que trabajaba con esa compañía. Estaba despistado, Brittany dando vueltas todo el rato al rededor de él, provocándole, él queriendo ignorarla pero sus hormonas haciendo de las suyas recordando el día anterior. No podía concentrarse, y tan sólo por pensar que debía ignorar a Brittany por el bien de su relación, pensaba más en ella que en lo que le esperaba aquella noche. Debía ser una noche perfecta y romántica, debía recuperar la confianza de Tina.

Al terminar el ensayo, Brittany no perdió ni un solo instante para acercarse a Mike.

- ¿No te quedas hoy conmigo? Podemos seguir jugando a mi juego.

- Qué perspicaz de repente Britt. No, me voy, he quedado con Tina.

- ¿Estás seguro? Ayer también habías quedado con ella. Bueno, los dos- Brittany se acercó más a él y con disimulo comenzó a acariciar sus abdominales bajando más debajo de la goma de los pantalones. Mike suspiró y se apartó bruscamente, no sucumbiría de nuevo- Vale, vale… que te vaya bien con Tina. Aunque no creo que lo pases igual de bien que ayer.

Mike negó la cabeza resignado y suspiró, Brittany no tenía remedio, siempre tan sincera, quizá demasiado. Salió corriendo de allí, tenía en el coche todo listo para prepararse y llegar a casa ya listo para recoger a su prometida.

Tina llevaba una hora en el baño arreglándose, no se despegaba del móvil en ningún momento, por si la llamada de Artie se efectuaba y le contaba lo que estaba pasando, pero nada, ni una llamada aún, quizá porque era él… "No te hagas ilusiones Tina" De repente, sonó el interfono del apartamento donde vivía y salió corriendo del baño dejándolo todo allí.

- ¿Quién es?

- Tina, soy yo… ¿Estás lista?

"_Claro… Mike" _

- Ahora bajo. – Finalmente, y como esperaba, él era el de la sorpresa. Tendría una buena oportunidad para hablar con él y dejarlo todo claro, por eso había aceptado la cena, ni por asomo debía pensar que lo había perdonado.

Cogió su bolso que estaba en el recibidor y bajó a toda prisa, cuanto antes hablaran muchísimo mejor.

En el coche, el silencio reinó, y sólo cuando estuvieron en el restaurante comenzaron a hablar. Mike le pedía perdón, le pedía perdón por todo lo ocurrido aquellos años, por fin había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta de que él había sido el culpable, gracias a las palabras de ella. Tina no se lo podía creer, incrédula y de nuevo con una buena copa de vino en la mano, lo escuchaba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Se le veía arrepentido de verdad.

- ¿Y ayer? ¿Por qué no viniste?

- Britt y yo nos quedamos ensayando. Lo prometo, solo eso- Ya empezaba con las mentiras, pero sólo sería esa, una pequeña mentira piadosa para no hacerle más daño.- Al final me cabreé muchísimo con ella porque está intentando robarme el puesto y… no quería fastidiar la noche.

Tina sonrió, algo que sí había hecho bien.

- Deberías haberme llamado.

- Lo sé… Pero hubieses venido conmigo y… pues habías quedado con Artie ¿no?

Tina lo comprendió y a partir de esa conversación todo fue mucho más fácil. Sus conversaciones mucho más discernidas y divertidas, siendo la pareja de siempre, siendo la Tina y Mike que todos en el instituto conocían. Amables, cariñosos, simpáticos… Las risas escandalosas de Tina inundaban ya el local después de la cena. "_Mike, mi Mike, parece el de siempre, es el de siempre_" Se sentía tan viva y tan joven… como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo unos años y fuera igual de feliz que entonces.

El trabajo de Artie había resultado ser más complicado de lo que pensaba, además de tener que pasar al ordenador todo lo que había cogido, había tenido que escribir sobre Tina, sobre la única chica que ahora mismo le hacía sentir vivo y renovado. Eran ya las ocho de la tarde. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para llamar a Tina? No se quedaría sin comprobarlo.

Una, dos y hasta tres horas pasó llamándola, desesperado por saber algo de ella. Ya no con el propósito de quedar y verla, sino para ver si estaba bien. No era normal que no cogiera el teléfono a esas horas incluso cuando ella sabía que él la llamaría. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si Mike le había hecho algo? Su imaginación empezaba a volar pensando mil y una cosas que le podía haber pasado, así que sin dudarlo y sin pensar si quiera en las consecuencias, Artie salió de su apartamento para ir a por ella, para ver si estaba bien. No le importaba que Mike estuviera allí, no le importaba nada, sólo quería verla a salvo.

Cuanta impotencia sintió cuando se vio incapacitado para llegar por su propia cuenta hasta el piso de la chica. Tuvo que volver a llamar a su taxi, el que siempre lo recogía, el que era especial para minusválidos y decirle que fuera rápido, lo más rápido posible en una ciudad como Nueva York.

En cuanto llegaron, el taxista bajó para ayudarlo a bajar del coche. Artie tenía la vista perdida en una chica preciosa, con un vestido impresionante… era Tina… y estaba con Mike. Artie alzó su mano a modo de stop, indicándole al taxista que parara mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba para mirar a la pareja. El brazo de Mike se apoderaba de la cintura de Tina, y ella… ella reía alguna broma que él había hecho. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Todo lo que le había contado era mentira? ¿Intentaba hacerle daño? Artie no entendía nada… él había ido preocupado por si estaba mal y se encontraba con eso. Al menos ya sabía que todo iba bien, claro, pero sólo para ellos dos.

Artie sintió como su corazón se quebraba. _"Pensaba que me necesitabas para ser feliz"_ Y vaya si lo necesitaba, gracias a él, ella había sido la de siempre y Mike había conseguido lo que quería.

- Lo siento… Podemos volver. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. – Le dijo al taxista que confuso volvió a su asiento y comenzó a conducir rumbo al apartamento de Artie.

Mike y Tina, ajenos a lo que había pasado, subieron a su apartamento, donde por primera vez en muchos años se sintieron a gusto. Tina estaba quitándose el maquillaje en su tocador cuando por detrás, Mike apareció y comenzó a besarle en el cuello. Tina rió divertida mientras las fuertes manos de Mike la giraban y la dejaban de frente a él.

Sus besos y sus caricias hicieron desatar su pasión. Pero por muchas ganas que tuvieran, la química entre ellos falló estrepitosamente. Los movimientos en la cama eran lentos y aburridos, sus gemidos artificiales y vacíos de pasión o de sentimiento. Tina no sentía nada, nada de lo que él le había hecho sentir anteriormente, Mike notaba que aquello ya no era lo mismo, no tenía ni punto de comparación a la noche anterior con Brittany, quizá por eso se convirtió en monótono.

Al acabar, Mike rodó hacia a un lado, y Tina dobló su cuerpo hacia el otro. Ni una mirada, ni una palabra, ni una caricia que demostrara lo que ya ambos sabían. Aquello de los dos se había acabado, la química había desaparecido. Podían pasarlo bien como amigos, pero… el amor, los sentimientos, la pasión… eso era necesario para una pareja y todo lo que habían vivido esos años había hecho que se esfumaran.

Tina se levantó con cuidado de la cama y fue al baño. Necesitaba una ducha y un momento para pensar en aquél día tan lleno de sentimientos contradictorios y a la vez reveladores. Una luz que asustó a Tina alumbraba el cuarto de baño. ¡Su móvil! Corrió hacia él, se lo había dejado allí toda la noche cuando estaba esperando la llamada de Artie. Lo cogió rezando que esa luz parpadeante no fuera por que Artie lo había llamado. Pero las plegarias no siempre son escuchadas. Ni más ni menos que 18 llamadas perdidas desde las ocho de la noche, hora en la que ella se había ido, hasta las once, hora en la que ella había vuelto.

"_¿Qué he hecho?"_

* * *

><p><em>¡Amores! ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que me dejéis vuestros reviews, me hacen muuuuuy feliz y me animan a seguir adelante. <em>


	7. Viejas amistades

_Mi ausencia ha sido laaarga largaaaaaa. Pero bueno, sé que lo comprendéis, pero aquí estoy de nuevo y espero que igual que siempre, aunque ya he notado yo que me ha costado mucho ponerme y escribir ya que he perdido práctica jajajaja Os dejo con la segunda mitad del fic (porque sí, queda justamente la mitad) La mayoría de este capítulo no va sobre la ship principal pero sirve para el desarrollo de los próximos capítulos._

_Casualmente, por desgracia o no, no sabría decirlo exactamente, en este capítulo aparece Finn. Por lo que lo dedico a él, a Cory, a mi Esther y a Tami porque aquí queda reflejada mi pequeña aportación a su OTP. RIP Cory Monteith. Nunca te olvidaremos._

_Aviso: Las cursivas son recuerdos, y lo del pasado son FlashBacks para que se sepa qué pasó en la boda (como os prometí, etc)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen y menos mal porque sino todo el mundo me odiaría.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Los dos en sillas de ruedas, casi en igualdad de condiciones, recordaba perfectamente lo que sentía en esos momentos tan divertidos en los que los dos disfrutaban de unas carreras por los pasillos vacíos del McKinley, cuando por primera vez se sentía completamente comprendido por alguien. Por todo el Glee Club. Pero cuando parecía que los dos tendrían algo más que una bonita amistad, la confesión de Tina lo fastidió todo. A pesar de ello, Artie no podía vivir sin su amiga, y pronto sus ganas de quedar con ella vencieron al rencor y olvidó el pasado mandándole un mensaje para poder quedar con ella. Quizá mandarle un mensaje para pedírselo no había sido la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero la afirmativa de Tina era lo que importaba. <em>

_- Estás preciosa. ¿Ropa negra nueva? –Le dijo divertido cuando fue a recogerla. No tenía nada previsto, iba improvisando sobre la marcha, y eso hacía que sus nervios aumentaran considerablemente. - ¿Vamos a la bolera? _

_Era lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento en el que Tina le preguntó qué iban a hacer. Artie no era experto en relaciones, ni en citas, ni en besos, y seguramente no pensar en nada más que en verla había sido todo un error, pero a Tina le gustó la idea y él no pudo reprimir la gran sonrisa que en su rostro apareció. Nunca habría imaginado que esa chica tímida, su amiga desde hacía tantos años, su confidente, la que sabía todos sus secretos, se convertiría en alguien tan especial. Ahora era la chica que le había hecho experimentar su primer beso, era la persona con la que quería aprender sobre el amor. _

Artie no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama recordando aquella primera cita y ese primer beso mientras sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro y su corazón se partía cada vez en trozos más pequeños al acordarse de que su vida ya no era tan simple, que ella tenía a Mike y que había pasado de Artie por él como aquella primera vez.

_La tarde pasó rápido, demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero era signo de que lo habían pasado muy bien, como bien le dijo Tina al despedirse de ella en su casa. _

_- Hay que repetirlo, como una cita – Dijo Tina sin tartamudear, ante la sorpresa de Artie que aún no se acostumbraba a aquello._

_- ¿Esto no era una cita? – Le dijo sonriente agachando la mirado al instante. Su rostro se había enrojecido en el momento en el que había dicho eso sacando la valentía de no sabía donde. _

_Tina asintió en seguida y de nuevo, sin dudarlo, le besó delicadamente. Esa vez, los labios de Artie respondieron con naturalidad por unos segundos hasta que se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios. _

_- Nos vemos en el instituto, Abrams. _

_- Hasta mañana, Cohen-Chang_

Lo último que hizo Artie antes de levantarse de la cama frustrado y harto de caer siempre en lo mismo y con la misma persona fue recordar, como si hubiese sido ayer, cómo sus miradas de complicidad al despedirse esa noche se habían repetido no hace demasiado, y cómo había pasado lo mismo con los besos hacía tan solo unas noches. Y de nuevo, también se repetía, el hecho de que él quedaba solo y necesitándola, mientras ella volvía a los brazos de Mike.

En ese momento y como un ángel caído del cielo, una llamada de un gran amigo del instituto le salvó el día.

Lo había echado mucho de menos, habían hablado de vez en cuando pero con su llamada comunicándole que estaba en la ciudad para dar una charla en la universidad, ambos sabían que no podían perder la oportunidad de verse y al menos tomar un café, por lo que esa misma tarde se estaban encontrando en el starbucks de Times Square. Su largo abrazo fue muestra de lo mucho que se apreciaban y las ganas que tenían de verse.

- Finn ¿Estás más alto aún o las ruedas de mi silla están pinchadas? –Bromeó Artie cuando se separó de él, observando lo formal que iba vestido.

- Me prometí no crecer más cuando cumplí los veinte, pero creo que mi cuerpo no me hizo demasiado caso. Maaan! Pero cuanto tiempo, te veo genial. Vamos dentro y me cuentas todo lo que estás haciendo aquí.

En cuanto tuvieron sus pedidos en la mano fueron hacia una mesa para hablar tranquilamente y con tiempo.

- ¿Y qué tal está Santana y el pequeño? –Le preguntó Artie a Finn al que le cambió la cara en seguida mostrando su amor hacia esas dos importantes personas en su vida.

- Llevo dos días aquí y ya los echo de menos. Ian cada vez es más listo, se nota que ha salido a Santana. –Bromeó- Y Santana… ¿no te ha dicho aún que ha conseguido un contrato para grabar un disco? Qué raro, se lo cuenta a todo el mundo

Ambos rieron y Artie cogió el móvil para mandarle un mensaje y felicitarla.

- Se lo tomará con calma, dice que no se puede despegar de nuestro hijo así como así pero tiene que luchar por lo que quiere –Continuó Finn mientras Artie le mandaba el mensaje.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros, esto no ha sido un camino de rosas para vosotros precisamente, pero mírate, dando conferencias sobre educación en la Universidad de Nueva York y ella va a grabar un disco y todo el mundo va a escuchar lo grande que es… -Asintió con los labios fruncidos, orgulloso de ellos.

* * *

><p>Santana sentía que ese era el peor día de su vida. Estaba escondiendo todo lo que sentía dentro de ella, estaba ocultándole demasiadas cosas a Brittany y a sus amigos, cosa que no merecía ninguno de ellos. Sentada en aquél sofá de los juzgados de Lima, con el traje de dama de honor de Rachel Berry, esperando a que Quinn llegara para que la boda pudiera comenzar, se vio muy tentada a parar la boda ella misma, gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada de otra persona y que ya no le daba miedo, pero también estaría mintiendo. Sí le daba mucho miedo, él estaba feliz al lado de Rachel, seguro no tan feliz que como ella podía hacerle, pero feliz a su modo, o eso pensaba él. Igualmente se levantó del sitio y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde aguardaba Finn. Necesitaba verlo y hablar con él por última vez.<p>

- Deja que te la arregle yo. Siempre tan torpe Hudson. – Le dijo nada más entrar sin llamar a la puerta, provocando que Finn diera un respingo.

- Joder Santana, no me des esos sustos.

- Deja de quejarte, llorica, no ha sido para tanto –Sin poder evitarlo sonrió cuando sus manos chocaron contra su pecho al intentar arreglarle la corbata y ya no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de él, hipnotizada por su mirada. - No te cases. –Le soltó de golpe.

- ¿Qué? - ¿Había oído bien? Santana López, la chica que se había llevado su virginidad, ¿Le estaba pidiendo que no se casara? Necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

- No puedo dejar que te cases. Sois muy jóvenes… y… yo… Finn…

Finn rodó los ojos, ese discurso lo había escuchado demasiadas veces, empezando por Quinn, siguiendo por sus padres, e incluso el señor Schuester no estaba a favor de ello.

Santana no pudo contenerse más y se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar con sus labios los de Finn y atacarlos, besándolos con dulzura. Finn, paralizado, tan solo pudo quedarse con los ojos bien abiertos pensando en el porqué de ese beso en ese preciso momento. Justo cuando sus manos se posaron en sus brazos para separarla, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que se separaran aún más rápido. Rachel estaba ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos, con el rimmel corriendo por toda su cara y con sus amigos y familia tras de ella. Lo habían visto todo y no había marcha atrás. Santana dejó de ser en seguida el centro de atención de Finn y se quedó sin una palabra, mirándolos, suspirando fuerte y poniendo su coraza de nuevo para evitar llorar al verlo irse de su lado por ella.

Rachel quería gritar, llorar y pegarle, pero de su boca solo salió la noticia que hacía unos segundos habían recibido, ahora lo único importante era la salud de Quinn que había tenido un accidente y estaba grave en el hospital. Santana y Finn se miraron con pánico en sus ojos y la chica hizo el amago de salir corriendo de allí pero Rachel la paró.

- Más vale que no coincidamos allí, Santana. No quiero verte.

Le dijo con un nudo en la garganta antes de salir corriendo. Brittany, que lo había presenciado todo miró a Santana con lágrimas en los ojos y también se giró siguiendo a Rachel, y pronto, la latina estaba sola en aquella sala, pagando sus errores con creces.

No hubo boda, era lo que ella quería, pero no se sentía mejor, no fue como ella había querido que fuera.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, no dudó ni un segundo en irse a Nueva York en cuanto terminó el curso. Su madre había ahorrado para que ella pudiera ir a la universidad que quisiera y aunque no había sido aceptada y su camino estaba un poco oscuro, aún tenía todo el verano para aclarar sus ideas y buscar algo que le gustara. Pero no había sido así, había encontrado un trabajo que la dejaba agotada pero que le pagaban muy bien. Tanto como para pensarse seriamente si empezar la universidad este año. Por eso, cuando empezó el curso, ella seguía trabajando, sin preocuparse de nada más que de estar tan sexy como siempre.

Aquella noche habían demasiados universitarios en el bar, chicos de su edad, hormonados y gritando guarrerías. A veces prefería aquellos domingos en los que solo habían hombres mayores que se dedican a mirar e ir al baño después.

Pero ese era su trabajo, y tenía que salir a la barra. Intentó bajarse un poco su camiseta antes de salir, pero su jefa la miró mal y tuvo que volver a subirla hasta que solo cubriera sus pechos. Suspiró hondo y cuando empezó la nueva canción, subió a la barra con el micro. Al menos le permitían cantar y mostrar su talento además de su cuerpo. Pero aquella noche el público era difícil y les daba igual lo que ella hiciera, querían menos ropa, por lo que cogió la manguera de agua fría y empezó a mojar a los de la primera fila, encontrando de repente sus ojos con los ojos de la persona que menos se esperaba ver allí.

A partir de ese momento su incomodidad era bastante notoria, incluso su jefa lo notó dejándola toda la noche sin poder subir a la barra, cosa que por otro lado agradecía bastante.

Fuera ya estaba amaneciendo cuando por fin acabaron de limpiar y cerraron el hotel. Estaba deseando llegar a su loft y dormir pero alguien, sentado y dormido en la puerta del Coyote le impidió que se fuera. Se acercó a él y lo empujó para que cayera.

- Dios, pechos grandes, ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Despierta imbécil!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Déjame! –Dijo Finn sobresaltado y un tanto confuso –Espera… ¿Dónde…?

El chico se levantó al ver a Santana y recordar qué estaba haciendo allí, pero ella ya estaba yéndose de su lado, haciéndole por una vez caso de lo que le había pedido Finn. Corrió hacia ella y cuando la alcanzó posó su mano en su hombro para que se girara.

- No sé porqué estás trabajando en un sitio como este, pero me alegro de volver a verte Santana.

Cuando se gira vuelve a sentir esa antigua punzada en el corazón al ver sus ojos fijos en los de él.

- Me gano la vida como puedo Finn, no tengo la suerte de tener tan claro mi futuro como otras personas –Dijo claramente refiriéndose a Rachel- Yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Sabe tu chica que has estado en un bar Coyote? –Le preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

Finn negó con la cabeza.

- No necesita saberlo, no estamos juntos ya. La cosa no estaba bien ya después de la boda y al llegar aquí… bueno, empezó a verse demasiado con otra persona, yo no podía prestarle la atención que ella siempre ha querido. Ya la conoces… Y todo se ha acabado.

Santana asiente sorprendida pero escondiéndose aún tras su escudo.

- ¿Y para decirme esto me has esperado hasta que saliera?

- No.

Santana comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su loft y fue seguida por Finn que en seguida la alcanzó y se colocó a su lado.

- Quería saber cómo te iba la universidad.

- No estoy en la universidad, Hudson.

Finn la miró y la paró, poniendo su mano en el abdomen de la chica para impedirle el paso.

- Espera, espera, espera. No me digas que Santa López, la mismísima Santana López, ha venido a Nueva York para esto y se ha rendido tan fácilmente.

Santana le dedicó una mirada asesina y apartó rápidamente su mano de su estómago.

- ¿A ti qué te importa, Finn?

- Sí me importa, Santana.

- Pues no entiendo por qué. –Se apartó un poco y empezó a caminar de nuevo mientras Finn le hablaba desde atrás.

- Eres… Santana, eres importante para mí, eres mi primera vez, siempre serás alguien especial en mi vida.

Santana se giró al escuchar esas palabras y empezó a empujarlo y pegarle pequeños golpes en el pecho que no hacían a Finn ni inmutarse.

- Te odio, te odio, te odio. ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? Lo estaba superando –Dijo derrumbándose por completo y empezando a llorar- Te quise y pasaste de mí durante años. ¿Importante para ti? No soy nadie para ti, igual que para nadie en esta maldita ciudad.

Finn cogió su brazo antes de que le volviera a pegar e hizo una mueca de disgusto al verla de ese modo.

- Te acompaño a casa ¿vale? Cuando duermas hablaremos. –Le dijo acercándola a él y arropándola entre sus brazos mientras caminaban hacia su loft gracias a sus indicaciones.

Las clases de educación en Nueva York no le quitaban demasiado tiempo, las tenía por la mañana y las tarde las dedicaba a hacer aquello que más quisiera. Las últimas semanas, había estado quedando con Santana casi todos los días. Estaba sola, destrozada y desorientada en una gran ciudad, y desde luego él sabía lo que era eso. La diferencia era que él lo decía y buscaba ayuda, y ella simplemente callaba y se hacía la dura delante de todo el mundo cuando en realidad estaba rota. Él lo había podido ver aquella mañana cuando la esperó al finalizar su trabajo, y ya no había podido separarse de ella. Esperaba estar siendo de ayuda. Por ahora, ella ya estaba más animada, salía y se informaba sobre cursos universitarios para prepararse u orientarse y desde luego, ese era un gran paso.

- No sé cómo llegaré a agradecértelo. No sé si quiera qué haces aún aquí aguantándome. Ya has hecho tu obra de caridad del mes Hudson. Puedes irte –Dijo rezando en su interior por que no le hiciera caso mientras cenaban en el apartamento de Finn.

Finn rió, acostumbrado a que Santana le hablara de ese modo, y negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que me he acostumbrado a ti y a esto… -Y no solo se refería a quedar y a su amistad. Empezaba a sentir algo que nunca pensó que sentiría por ella. – Además, no te quejes, he cocinado para ti, y no ha salido nada cancerígeno de ello. Estoy orgulloso de mí, y de ti que te lo has comido todo.

Santana rió mirando su plato vacío.

- Debo reconocerlo, torre de Pissa, no lo haces tan mal. – Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas por un largo tiempo hasta que Finn reaccionó, recordando lo que tenía planeado en la azotea del edificio.

- Ven – Tan solo dijo eso cuando le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella por las escaleras. –Cierra los ojos –Le dijo cuando llegaron, antes de abrir la puerta.

Al cerciorarse de que la chica tuviera los ojos cerrados, pasaron con cuidado y se acercaron al borde. Las vistas eran increíbles y él había preparado además, una mantita con cojines y champagne para que pudieran pasar la noche allí.

- Hudson, me desesperas.

- Shhh, ya puedes abrirlos

Ella le hizo caso y lo primero que vio al abrirlos fueron las vistas de esa gran ciudad iluminada a sus pies.

-Finn…

Lo miró y sin más, sin pretenderlo, había creado un momento perfecto en el cual ella no pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos, agarrarse bien a su cuello y besarlo apasionadamente hasta que él la llevó a esa manta, tumbándola en ella y haciéndola suya para siempre.

* * *

><p>-Es increíble lo que ha cambiado todo en pocos años. – Le dijo Artie a Finn intentando sonreír sinceramente con ello, pues para él no había cambiado absolutamente nada.<p>

- La verdad es que sí, espero que para todos haya sido para bien, como para mí.

Artie se encogió de hombros y negó un poco con la cabeza.

- Para mí es como si hubiese vuelto al instituto Finn – Artie le explicó todo lo que le había pasado durante esos meses que llevaba en la gran ciudad dejando boquiabierto a Finn.

- Man… Tu vida es un culebrón… espero que esto se arregle, Tina no se merece que la traten mal. Y tú la harías muy feliz, estoy seguro de ello.

Finn le intentó animar, pero él sabía que no dependía ya de él, era ella quién tenía que elegir puesto que él no se podía meter más en una relación

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una reunión de antiguos alumnos? En el McKinley, los del Glee Club, los que ganamos el nacional. –Dijo Finn emocionado, tan emocionado, que ni el malestar de Artie le impidió asentir a esa idea-

- Es una gran idea Finn, será divertido ver a todos de nuevo.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de mañana planificando aquella quedada y avisando a sus amigos para poder poner una fecha que les viniera bien a todos. Cuando Artie cogió su móvil para empezar sus llamadas, se dio cuenta que el nombre de Tina aparecía 8 veces en su registro de llamadas perdidas. Hizo una mueca de dolor lo más discreta posible pues no quería preocupar a Finn y seguidamente empezó a llamar a sus amigos.

La tarde, después de dejarlo todo planificado y de despedirse de Finn con un gran abrazo y un "te he echado de menos, nos volvemos a ver pronto", no fue muy diferente a la noche anterior. Bueno, sí había algo diferente, su móvil no dejaba de sonar marcando en la pantalla el nombre de Tina una y otra vez. Más de una vez había estado tentado a cogerlo y decirle que no le apetecía hablar con ella, decirle que la había visto el día anterior con Mike y decirle que esperaba que de verdad hubiese cambiado y no le hiciera más daño, pero siempre lo dejaba sonar sin ganas de discutir en ese momento.

Pero al parecer, Tina sí tenía ganas de hablar con él, de verlo, de contarle lo que había pasado y de pedirle disculpas por no atender a sus llamadas de la anterior noche. Quería decirle lo que sentía y el error que había cometido, quería que supiera que él era el que la hacía feliz y no Mike, quería acabar con todo y por fin estar con él, con su primer amor, el cual se iba a convertir en el último. Por eso, al ver que Artie no respondía a sus llamadas no dudó en salir de casa e ir hacia el apartamento del chico.

Artie resopló cuando escuchó el timbre de su puerta sonar. No tenía ganas de levantarse de nuevo, no tenía ganas de ninguna visita. Por un momento pensó en hacer que no había nadie, pero no podía quedarse allí cuando lo que había detrás de la puerta podía ser importante, por lo que se sentó en la silla e intentó peinar un poco su pelo antes de abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, la única persona a la que esperaba en ese momento, la persona que hizo que su corazón diera un brinco y sus ojos se empañaran. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y Artie tosió un poco antes de hablar para poder hacerlo sin que se notara lo afectado que estaba.

- Hey… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esto.

Tina se acercó a él, se puso de cuclillas, cogió su cara entre sus manos con delicadeza y lo besó, lo besó con todo el amor que llevaba dentro, con todos los sentimientos que quería mostrarle en él, pues se jugaba mucho en ese instante, se jugaba su felicidad, y la de él.

Artie sintió la necesidad de seguir por horas así, se sentía lleno por primera vez en todo el día, y siempre gracias a ella. Toda preocupación o cabreo se había evaporado, podía sentir qué le quería decir Tina con ese beso que él mismo profundizó segundo antes de separarse por falta de aire, y de explicaciones, explicaciones que eran totalmente necesarias. Se hizo hacia atrás para dejarla pasar y cogió su mano para tirar de ella y que se sentara en su regazo, la necesitaba cerca, ahora más que nunca. Sus brazos la atraparon cerca de él, rodeando su cintura.

Tina apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, aspirando su olor profundamente, sintiéndose muchísimo mejor y muy afortunada.

La calma fue interrumpida por un gran suspiro de Artie. A pesar de que aquello había dejado muchas cosas claras sin necesidad de ninguna palabra, lo de anoche no era algo que pudieran dejar pasar.

- Ayer…

- Artie, me dejé el móvil en casa sin querer –Le interrumpió rápidamente alzando su cabeza y empezó a hablar atropelladamente con ganas de explicarle todo- Lo siento mucho, tuve que salir, vi esas flores, pensé que eran tuyas por un segundo. Y Mike… había preparado eso… Se portó tan bien conmigo que no pude decirle que no. Es mi prometido. Era. No vamos a seguir, no puedo seguir con él. Te quiero a ti Artie. Y… te quiero ser sincera, desde el primer momento, ayer… nos acostamos, pero fue como si lo hiciera con un muñeco. No sentí nada, sólo pensaba en ti, sólo te quiero a ti, sólo tú me haces sentir especial y me arrepiento tanto de todo… de no haberlo visto antes.

Artie la miraba, primero serio, pero conforme seguía su discurso una sonrisa se iba formando sintiendo esas maravillosas mariposas en su estómago, que por una vez revoloteaban tranquilas al sentirse correspondido. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando le dijo que se había acostado con él, pero agradecía mucho su sinceridad y veía en sus ojos que estaba siendo honesta hasta el punto de que se empeñaban cuando le decía que le quería. Artie llevó su mano a la boca de ella para que dejara de hablar, interrumpiéndola.

- Yo también te quiero. – Le dijo sólo eso antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad separándose sólo para llevarles a los dos hacia su habitación.

En unos segundos, con un poco de ayuda de Tina, estaban los dos en su cama, probando los besos de cada uno con un nuevo sentido, un nuevo sabor y una nueva sensación. Él le estaba haciendo sentir todo lo que pensaba que ya no volvería a sentir, todo lo que la noche anterior no había sentido. Él la respetaba y sus manos sobre su cuerpo ya casi desnudo, sus caricias y sus besos se lo demostraban.

A ambos les faltaba el aliento mientras sentían su cuerpos rozarse, al sentirse solo una persona. Respiraban en sus bocas entre beso y beso, mientras Tina hacía que Artie entrara en ella cada vez más deprisa hasta que sus gemidos se silenciaron con la llegada de sus intensos orgasmos, dejando a ambos agotados el uno al lado del otro en la cama.

Artie alzó su brazo para abrazarla, y ella en seguida se apoyó en su pecho mientras acariciaba su abdomen con la yema de sus dedos. Había sido lo más especial que había vivido en su vida, el corazón de Tina aún latía rápido, acompasándose poco a poco con el de Artie que escuchaba con total claridad calmarse poco a poco.

- Esto nunca cambiará – Dijo en voz alta, como eco de sus propios pensamientos.

Pero Tina lo entendió a la primera. Él nunca dejaría de amarla y de hacerla sentir así. No sería como Mike. La haría feliz para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que me contéis si os ha gustado o no en un bonito y perfecto review ¿vale? Os quiero!<em>


	8. La gran reunión

Perdonad mi tardanzaaaaa. Entre el poco tiempo y la poca inspiración, perdí el hilo y las ganas completamente. Este será el último capítulo. Tenía muchas más cosas en mente pero decidí buscar otro final y acabarlo por los motivos ya explicados. Espero que os guste mucho y como no podía ser menos, en este capítulo están casi todos los originales de la serie. Un beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Ni falta que hace.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tan sólo quedaban unos días para la esperada reunión. Las semanas habían pasado bastante rápidas para Artie sobre todo porque las había pasado en compañía de Tina. Pero esos últimos días antes de viajar hasta Lima estaban siendo horribles en el trabajo.<p>

Tras unas bonitas semanas, de miradas cómplices, quedadas clandestinas y bonitos momentos entre ellos dos, Artie no había podido resistir la urgencia de darle un ultimátum, más que nada porque la chica no parecía tener la intención de romper con Mike. Ella seguía dándole largas alegando que casi no le veía por casa, y con razón la asiática no lo hacía. Mike y Brittany tampoco habían estado perdiendo el tiempo en absoluto y tenían sus aventuras después del trabajo, en la ducha o en cualquier lugar en el que nadie pudiera verles.

La discusión que se desencadenó a partir de ese ultimátum estaba afectando visiblemente el trabajo de Tina en la obra. Artie y todo el equipo directivo podía verlo, y no era porque realmente estaba dolido por la tardanza de la chica, sino porque realmente le pasaba algo a Tina, ya fuera un despiste por la misma situación, o algo físico que le impedía avanzar.

Quizá era mucho mejor que su situación sentimental estuviera así en ese momento en el que iban a encontrarse en Lima de nuevo, mejor para que nadie notara lo que había estado pasando entre ellos, que nadie pudiera ver lo que sentían el uno por el otro y que ahora estaba totalmente camuflado entre su orgullo.

Todo pareció desaparecer o hacerse mucho más pequeño una vez que todos se juntaron en el gimnasio de su antiguo instituto para rememorar aquellos tiempos en los que estudiaban allí. Todos estaban contentos de volver a ver las caras de sus amigos, Mercedes esperaba un bebé de Sam y Artie no podía estar más contento por ellos. Finn y Santana parecían haber tenido un encontronazo con Rachel y Jesse que, como las estrellas que siempre decían ser, caminaban por el gimnasio como si les perteneciera. Todos se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a Kurt de la mano de Sebastian, pero cómo después Finn le explicó a Artie, los chicos se habían reencontrado en Nueva York mientras ambos estudiaban y se habían conocido mejor hasta el punto de parecer tan felices juntos como los propios Jesse y Rachel.

Todo iba a la perfección para Artie hasta que pudo ver a Tina y a Mike aparecer por la puerta del gimnasio a tiempo para saludar a las personas y comenzar la cena que había preparado el catering que Finn y él habían contratado. Ni siquiera se acercó a saludar, sentía que todo iría mucho mejor si iba directo a la mesa donde se colocó en el único hueco que había sin silla, justo al lado de Quinn que ya estaba también sentada.

- ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede venir a una fiesta así igual que alguien como yo? –Dijo al llegar, totalmente convencido de que ella le entendería, pero por la cara de la chica y cómo le miraba estaba convencido de que no fue del todo así. – Sola. No me puedo creer que hayas venido sola…

Lo aclaró finalmente y Quinn esbozó una sonrisa sabiendo que Artie tan solo pretendía piropearla aunque no fuera del todo acertado.

- No necesito ningún hombre para nada. Parece mentira que no lo sepas. –Le sonrió amablemente y empezaron a entablar una animada conversación que se extendió durante toda la cena.

Aunque no solo se quedó en una mera conversación. Ambos comenzaron a beber más de la cuenta contándose sus penas. Quinn había acabado recientemente con un chico al que había querido bastante, y Artie no se quedó atrás contándole lo que había pasado con Tina. Al decir verdad, le había sentado genial hacerlo, por fin quitarse eso de encima y desahogarse con alguien que de verdad le comprendía y que se sentía igual que él en ese momento.

- ¿Sabes, Quinn? Yo… Fuiste la persona que más eché de menos cuando os graduasteis.

Le confesó susurrándole cerca de su oído para que nadie le oyera. Quinn siempre le había gustado, y desde que le ayudó con su problema cuando estuvo en silla de ruedas, se había estado preguntando qué hubiese pasado si ella no se hubiese ido del instituto o simplemente, si ella se hubiese fijado en él como algo más que amigos.

Llevaba minutos coqueteando con ella y el alcohol le estaba haciendo soltarse hasta el punto de querer confesarle aquello. Para su sorpresa, la chica ni siquiera se apartó, sonrió y acarició su mejilla mientras posaba su mano sobre su nuca y hacía que no pudiera moverse de allí.

-¿Sí? ¿Y me sigues echando de menos? –Preguntó con un tono juguetón que hizo que Artie se estremeciera por lo sexy que había sonado.

Quinn lo había estado pasando realmente mal esos últimos meses y por fin alguien le mostraba interés, verdadero interés, y desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Lo que ninguno de los dos podía ver es que su juicio estaba nublado por el alcohol y la necesidad de olvidar a otra importante persona, y tampoco podían darse cuenta de lo que estaban provocando en alguien allí presente.

Tina lo estaba viendo todo desde su asiento y a cada paso que ellos estaban más cerca, la asiática estaba más lejos de sentirse bien en ese lugar. ¿O era su estómago? "Oh no, otra vez" Pensó Tina cuando empezó a sentir esas náuseas que sentía día sí y día también. No podría esconderlo más, debía afrontar lo que le estaba pasando y la ira y los celos que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento le hizo levantarse e ir directa al escenario que habían preparado para cantar después. Respiró profundamente haciendo que su estómago se tranquilizara, se armó de valor y tosió un poco para comprobar que el micro estaba abierto.

Todos los comensales se giraron, incluidos Artie y Quinn que dejaron de flirtear el uno con el otro quedándose sorprendidos al ver quien estaba en el escenario. Artie miró a la rubia con los ojos bien abiertos.

- No sabía que tenía algo preparado.

Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Tina de nuevo la cual le miraba tan solo a él cosa que hizo que su corazón latiese con fuerza y se diera cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo con Quinn, un error, un completo error que habría lamentado durante mucho tiempo. Por suerte, alguien, como no, ella, la chica de la que estaba completamente enamorado, le había hecho despertar de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que agradecerle algo así?

- Siento la interrupción. Pero hay algo que no puedo esperar más a decir y que quiero que todos, absolutamente todos los que estáis aquí escuchéis. Hay alguien muy especial para mí sentado en esa enorme mesa. Hemos sido amigos, pareja, pero sobre todo amigos.

Todos miraron a Mike susurrando prácticamente al unísono un "awww" que a Artie le hizo reír tontamente, momento en el cual todos le miraron a él por aquello.

- ¿Qué? Dejémosle que prosiga ¿no? –Dijo para que dejaran de mirarlo. Su estado le había incitado a reír de ese modo por sus amigos haciendo aquello a la vez, pero una parte de él sabía que había reído también por aquella vocecita que le decía en su interior que no estaba hablando de Mike, sino de él mismo.

- Artie… -Susurró Tina y mientras todos pensaban que tan solo le iba a llamar la atención por su comportamiento, Mike y él supieron al instante que decía su nombre porque él era el elegido.

Mike se levantó mirando a Artie con una furia que parecía que ya no podía mantener dentro de él.

- No voy a escuchar más.

- ¡Sí! –Gritó Tina- Michael Chang, sí vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Estoy embarazada. Y no me importa si es tuyo o de Artie porque he tomado mi decisión.

Tina dejó el micro y fue directa a Artie mientras el chico se quedaba totalmente en shock por la noticia y por cómo lo había anunciado.

-¿E-estás…? Oh…

- Dime… que no te importa… y… quédate conmigo siempre. Te quiero Arthur Abrams.

Nadie se dio cuenta, ya que todos estaban pendientes de lo que estaba pasando con la pareja, de que Mike empezó a caminar hacia ellos y sin más, una vez al lado de Tina, propinó un puñetazo a Artie del cual no se pudo defender ni aunque hubiese querido.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¿Cómo te atreves? Corre con Brittany, corre con aquella que sí cumple tus expectativas. ¡Lárgate! –Le gritó mientras le empujaba una y otra vez hasta dejarlo fuera del gimnasio. El Glee Club había presenciado, incluso ya disuelto, otro escándalo y de los grandes.

Mientras Tina echaba a Mike del lugar, Quinn se había levantado y estaba mirando el ojo de Artie que cada vez estaba más hinchado y morado.

- Vas a necesitar hielo o… algo. –Dijo sin más intención que ayudar antes de que Tina apareciera de nuevo.

- Gracias, ya sigo yo. –Le dijo mirándola con una cierta sonrisa falsa que todos observaron.

Quinn la miró mal como no podía ser de otra manera ya que no había hecho nada malo para que la mirara así y se apartó yendo hacia un lado donde pudiera pensar en todo. Buscó con la mirada a aquél chico que hacía tan solo unos pocos meses que habían roto. Lo echaba de menos. ¿Por qué no había ido a la reunión? ¿Por no verla a ella? No podía seguir lamentando aquella perdida, debía actuar como lo había hecho Tina, debía buscarlo y arreglar las cosas. La asiática le dio el valor para hacerlo con lo que acababa de presenciar. Cogió su móvil y lo llamó, sintiendo su corazón palpitar cada vez más fuerte con cada pitido que llegaba hasta su oído, hasta que se paró por completo cuando escuchó su voz.

- ¿Puck? ¿Podemos hablar?

Y así la chica salió del gimnasio, con la esperanza de recuperar al chico al que había querido por tanto tiempo.

- Voy a por hielo… -Le dijo Tina a Artie que negó en seguida, cogiéndole del brazo para que no se fuera sin él.

- Espera. Voy contigo… No podemos dejar esto así… -Tiró un poco de ella y apartó su mirada hacia su propio regazo para que ella entendiera la indirecta, cosa que hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de los nervios que estaba pasando y lo revuelto que volvía a tener el estómago.

Se sentó en el regazo del chico el cual comenzó a mover su silla hasta fuera, paseando por los pasillos dirección a la cocina del instituto.

- No me puedo creer que lo hicieras… delante de todo el mundo y… diciendo que estás embarazada… Estoy… -Intentó coger aire pero los nervios hacían su respiración bastante pesada sin hablar del alcohol que aún recorría sus venas.- No sé… -Encogió sus hombros.

- No podía perderte por nada del mundo. Encima… Viéndote a ti y a Quinn… Me entró el miedo. Tú siempre has estado enamorado de ella. –Le explicó.

Artie paró su silla de ruedas en ese momento quedándose en medio del desierto pasillo mirándola a los ojos como si una oleada de claridad le golpeara.

- Tina… Si hubiese pasado algo… solo hubiese sido por despecho. No hubiese significado nada, y menos… sintiendo lo que siento por ti.

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos mientras que compartían unas miradas cómplices que tan solo fueron interrumpidas por alguien que pasó por su lado, uno de los camareros que habían contratado para el evento. Artie miró a su alrededor entonces, dándose cuenta de algo.

- Aquí me besaste por primera vez.

Tina miró el pasillo y se giró con una gran sonrisa hacia él.

- Y diez años después lo voy a volver a hacer. Espero que no acabe tan mal como entonces.

- Inténtalo y ya veremos. –Bromeó Artie acercándose también para que sus labios se encontraran.

Había deseado que llegara ese momento desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya casi había perdido las esperanzas. Totalmente libres, sin tener que esconderse para nada, besándose en el pasillo donde todo empezó entre ellos hacía ahora tantos años.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Ese bebé? –Le preguntó a Tina al separarse tras unos segundos en silencio contemplando su rostro con amor.

Tina se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño.

- Lo voy a tener Artie. Me da igual de quién sea, de hecho si no… me lo pedís ninguno de los dos, no pienso hacerle la prueba de paternidad. Sólo quiero ser feliz de una vez.

Le miró casi suplicante y sonrió nada más ver cómo Artie le sonreía.

- Está todo bien… si tú lo quieres así lo comprendo y lo acepto. Además no es lo importante. Porque… voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase y lo voy a criar igual sea mío que no. Te quiero, Tina.

Tina no pudo contener la lágrima de alegría que recorría su rostro y se acercó a él con fuerza para besarle, con tanta que incluso la silla rodó un poco hacia atrás y Artie notó ese impacto en su ojo golpeado. Gruñó un poco entre sus labios pero la siguió besando sin poder evitar sonreír durante todo ese tiempo que disfrutaron el uno del otro a solas.

- Yo también te quiero, Artie… -Dijo besándole una y otra vez.

- A riesgo de romper el momento… Ne-necesito… hielo. –Susurró Artie entre besos cuando ya no pudo más y el dolor fue insoportable. Al contrario de molestarse Tina se separó y lo miró preocupada.

- Lo siento… ¿Te duele demasiado? ¿Me llevas a que te lo cure? –Le dijo sin intención alguna de bajar de la silla. Artie hizo rodar ésta hacia la cocina lentamente, sin prisa, comenzando así el primer día de muchos que vivirían juntos compartiendo cada segundo de sus alegrías y penas, como habían hecho desde pequeños, pero con un ligero cambio, esa vez sí sería para siempre.

* * *

><p>Me da la sensación de que podría haber sido mucho mejor, pero también se nota que estoy oxidada en esto de escribir largo y tendido. Espero que os haya gustado y tengo que comentaros que la historia de Kurt y Sebastian será contada en el próximo fic que ya tengo en la mente. Problema: no sé cuando lo escribiré. Pero lo haré y de eso estoy segurísima. Spinn Off Kurtbastian de Mesa para tres, lo veo. Jajajaja Sentiros libres de dejarme vuestros comentarios y quejas, de hacer el SpinnOff Quick, St. Berry o el que sea, menos el Kurtbastian jajajaja Gracias a todos por leerme.<p> 


End file.
